Harry Potter and the Love of the Dragon
by Green Emeralds
Summary: ****CHAPTER 12 UP NOW, 04-12-02*****It's 6th year at Hogwarts for Harry and his friends, but something has changed. Things will never revert to the way they were... Harry/Draco relationship!!!!!!!
1. Chapter 1

Harry padded into the kitchen at 4 Privet Drive in his 5th summer holiday   
between years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The last year had   
been, all things considered, fairly uneventful which had come as a shock to   
everyone. Following the resurrection of Lord Voldemort (the most feared Dark   
Wizard of modern times) at the end of Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts the entire   
wizard world had prepared for a menacing attack by him and his Death Eater   
followers, and Harry had been protected more carefully than ever before.   
However, there had been no attacks on the Ministry of Magic, no siege on the   
school and most surprisingly, no mass-murders of Muggles or Muggle-borns.   
Common opinion seemed to be that he was gathering his forces once more but   
Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix was doing likewise and had come   
across little opposition.  
"Don't burn the bacon, Harry," spat Aunt Petunia. "I want everything to be   
perfect for my precious Duddiekins."  
'Hmm, deja vu,' thought Harry. He seemed to remember similar orders when   
he turned eleven. Yet again, it was Dudley's birthday and he was celebrating his   
'sweet' sixteenth. Harry was to prepare breakfast in bed for Dudley and was left   
to it whilst Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley open his morning   
presents in his bedroom. When he was sure they had gone, he pulled his wand out   
of his pocket and listened carefully for any noise outside in the hall. This summer   
holiday Dumbledore had authorised Harry to practise magic and had provided   
wards around the Dursley's home so that the Ministry could not sense the spells.   
It had been decided between Dumbledore, the head teacher of Hogwarts and   
Professor McGonagall, Gryffindor's Head of House that Harry be allowed extra   
practise due to the fact that an attack from Voldemort sometime in the future was   
inevitable. The only restriction was that he could not use magic to harm the   
Dursleys. This upset him a little, but he adopted the policy from his first holiday   
from Hogwarts at Privet Drive before Dobby dobbed him in. What they didn't   
know could hurt them.   
Harry tapped his wand on the frying pan with bacon in and it began to sizzle   
happily. He pulled out eight pieces of bread and threw these in too. After about   
two minutes more of carefully applied wand waving he had produced four heart   
attacks on four plates.   
"Wingardium Leviosa," he swished-and-flicked at the tray of plates and   
glasses and strolled out of the kitchen, up the stairs and straight into Dudley's   
bedroom. "Here you go," he said unnecessarily loudly. The three of them jumped   
back from admiring whatever was sat on Dudley's bed.   
"You better not have contaminated that," complained Uncle Vernon. He set   
his plate on the floor, clearly refusing point blank to eat any of it. Dudley   
however, tucked right in after a deep inhale had confirmed to himself at least that   
the breakfast was safe to eat. Vernon turned back to the bed and handed Dudley   
his next present.   
"This is from Aunt Marge," he informed Dudley, pointedly ignoring Harry   
who was stood behind him.  
"The card says, 'I'm sure you're man enough to handle this present, Dudders,   
now you're sixteen.' I hope it isn't a dog," whined Dudley. He lifted the lid off   
the huge box -which happened to have air holes – and screamed blue murder.   
Harry found this rather funny – he thought that Dudley's scream sounded like the   
one Lavender had let off when she came across a spider left in her bed last term   
by Fred and George Weasley.  
Dudley jumped off his bed and ran into the corner of the room whimpering.   
Uncle Vernon, giving his son a quick scowl, looked into the box too. "Ahh," he   
bellowed. "What is Marge doing, sending you this. Doesn't she remember what I   
told her about your…previous experiences?"  
Harry was confused. What could they be talking about? Aunt Petunia glanced   
inside the box next and, after a quick shriek, she dragged both Dudley and Uncle   
Vernon from the room, shutting the door after them leaving Harry alone in there   
with the box. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to look in there. What if it was   
one of Aunt Marge's puppies? He hadn't exactly had pleasant experiences   
dealing with the little bastards either. Grabbing hold of his mind, which had run   
halfway to Paris already, he marched up to the box and stared inside. Surely, it   
couldn't be that bad after battling with a Basilisk, a Hungarian Horntail and   
Hagrid's Blast-Ended Skrewts.   
"Oh," Harry gasped after glimpsing what was hidden inside. He tucked his   
wand back into his belt and lifted the tank carefully out of the box. Below it there   
were a number of other boxes containing all the stuff Dudley would have needed   
were he to keep the little critter. He slid the lid across and wrapped the snake   
around his neck.  
Marching up to the bedroom door Harry flung it open and called out. "Uncle   
Vernon?" He heard Dudley's whimpering from the bathroom and marched   
straight in. After tapping his wand on the door handle and muttering "Mora   
Aloho," he looked directly into the snake's eyes and hissed.  
All three of the Dursley's were staring at him as if he had gone completely   
round the twist, but the snake simply hissed straight back at Harry.  
"He says his name is Draco," Harry informed Dudley, cringing at the sound of   
his rival's first name coming out of his very own mouth. "And he's harmless.   
Not poisonous at all. Is there anything you want him to ask him?"  
"What…you…what are you. Is this…Petunia…could your sister do this?"   
Uncle Vernon stuttered.  
"No," she gasped.  
"Uncle Vernon. I'm a Parselmouth. I can speak Parseltongue. It means I can   
talk snake-language. You remember, I did it at Dudley's eleventh birthday party   
at the zoo," Harry babbled quickly, trying to stifle his laughter. "Of course, I   
didn't mean to do it then. So Dudley, you gonna keep him?"  
"No way," Dudley stammered. "I hate snakes. You keep him."  
Harry looked away from the Dursleys and back at the snake again.   
"He says that he doesn't like you either and that he would be happy for me to   
take care of him," Harry interpreted. "Thanks Dudley." He turned around,   
pointed at the door handle, muttered "Alohomora," and stepped out of the room,   
ignoring the gaping Dursleys. He couldn't wait to tell Ron about this. 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was bustling around 4 Privet Drive preparing for Dudley's birthday   
party later that day. He was hanging streamers and laying out food for the guests   
that would be arriving in an hour or so. Draco…'why did he have to be called   
DRACO'…was draped around his neck and they were having a discussion about   
Basilisks. They were both of the opinion that they were pure evil and the scum of   
the serpent species, and Draco was currently engrossed in the story Harry was   
telling him of his confrontation with the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets a few   
years previous. Dudley was currently preening himself in his bedroom and Uncle   
Vernon and Aunt Petunia were at the station collecting Aunt Marge.  
About an hour later the first guests had arrived at the house. Harry was   
nursing a glass of Butterbeer that he had brought home from Hogsmeade by the   
fireplace with Draco still draped around his neck. Most people present seemed to   
be providing him with a wide berth because of this. Dudley was stood in the   
middle of the room, his face slightly pinker than usual. From where Harry was   
observing, it was clear that the girl Dudley was talking to was completely repulsed   
by the creature she was conversing with. Dudley, bless him, was oblivious to this   
and was discussing the pros and cons of McDonalds versus Burger King. The girl   
made her excuses and shuffled away from Dudley leaving him staring open   
mouthed at her breasts. She gave him a look of revulsion and glanced anxiously   
around the room for a more riveting dance partner.  
"Hi, I'm Belinda," she held her hand out to Harry. He took it and led her   
to the centre of the room as a new song started. He figured that he needed all the   
practise he could get at dancing before he had to attend the Yule Ball again this   
year.  
"I'm Harry," he told her. "This is Draco. He was Dudley's birthday   
present from his aunt but he's afraid of snakes."  
"Oh yes," recalled Belinda. "I remember now. You went to the same   
primary school as I did, right? You were Dudley's cousin!"  
"Still am actually."  
"Of course," Belinda laughed. "You've changed. I almost didn't   
recognise you."  
"Same goes for you."  
"About the snake…Draco did you say his name was?"  
"Yeah, that's right. It means dragon or snake in Latin."  
"Can I hold him," she asked.  
"Sure you can." Harry unwrapped Draco from around his neck and draped   
him around Belinda's. He assumed the dance position Parvati had arranged him   
into a couple of years ago and grasped the girl around her waist with one arm.   
She placed one arm on his shoulder and clasped his free hand.   
"Wow, you're not a bad dancer," she exclaimed.  
"Neither are you," he grinned. It seemed that he danced better without a   
large audience.   
"Look over there," Belinda said in his ear, spinning him around so he   
could see the way she intended. "Your cousin is watching." And watching he   
was. His face had gone pale and the hand holding his cider was shaking. He's   
jealous! Harry thought happily.   
The pair danced to a few more songs and Draco found his way back to   
being draped around Harry's neck. Belinda's face was thoughtful – she appeared   
to be facing a battle in her mind. Her expression changed and she grinned to   
herself. 'Uh oh…' thought Harry, dreading the decision she had just made.  
"Urm...er…what school did you say you go to?" asked Harry, grasping for   
something to say.  
"I didn't say," she replied, leaning inwards and upwards towards Harry.   
She closed her eyes and, seeing what was coming, Harry pushed her away gently.   
"I have to go and find my friends," Harry told her.  
"Oh. Okay then," Belinda mumbled.  
"Sorry…erm…really I am. See you later…and…thanks for the dance."   
He could see that she was slightly offended but there was nothing he could do   
about that. And he really did need to go and find his friends. He rushed out of the   
living room where the party was now going strong and hurried through the kitchen   
and out the back door. Harry leant against the wall outside and Draco hissed into   
his ear.  
"I am not. That's gross," Harry muttered in Parseltongue.  
Draco hissed something back.  
"Don's be rank. That is SO not true."  
Five minutes later Harry was bored and Draco the snake refused to quit   
insulting him. Suddenly, four broomsticks appeared in the sky and dived into the   
Dursley's backgarden. Thank Merlin it was dark or it could have caused a bit of   
trouble.  
"Hey Ron. Right on time! Hi Ginny. How are you?" Harry hugged them   
both. "Fred, George, hiya!"  
"Bill and Charlie will be here in a minute. They're trying to persuade   
Percy to stop working," explained Ron.  
"They're apparating," said Fred.  
"We didn't pass our test," shrugged George. "We're taking it again next   
week. Almost got splinched didn't you Fred?"  
"Hey, same goes for you," he laughed.  
The group was interrupted by three more guests appearing on the grass   
next to Ginny.  
"Hi, Bill, Charlie, Percy. I was hoping you could all come," beamed Harry   
at the vast bunch of redheads. We have to go greet Hermione. She's coming by   
taxi.  
The troop followed Harry through the gate just as a taxi pulled up outside   
the house. A girl stepped out dragging a large trunk after her.  
"Hey, Harry, Ron! Hi Ginny, Fred, George." Harry and Ron hugged her   
repeatedly one after the other.  
"Oh, Bill and Charlie and Percy are here too! Hi guys!"  
"Shall we go in," suggested Harry. "Time to face the music. I'll take your   
bag," he offered. Pulling out his wand he pointed at the case and muttered the   
incantation to make it feather-light.  
"You can't do magic outside school Harry!" exclaimed Hermione. "you'll   
get expelled."  
"Here I can," he grinned devilishly. "There are wards up. Dumbledore   
said I need to practise in case I have to face Voldemort this year."  
He showed them into the house and left Hermione's case and the four   
broomsticks in the cupboard under the stairs. They followed him into the living   
room and Harry strolled up to Dudley.  
"Hey, cousin," he demanded.  
"Get that…thing…away from me," Dudley whimpered.  
"Oh, don't be rude to Draco Dudley. You might make him bite you,"   
Harry threatened. "These are my friends Dudley." He pointed each one out to his   
cousin, and Dudley trembled at the sight of the fang hanging from Bill's earring.  
"Like a toffee, Dudley?" asked Fred.   
Dudley shrieked. "Mum and dad aren't gonna like this,"  
"Oh yeah?" laughed Harry. "What are they gonna do about it?" Dudley   
made a squeaking noise and waddled away searching for his best mate Piers   
Polkiss.  
"Harry! You have a snake!" marvelled George. "Can I hold him?"  
"Sure. Here you go." Harry handed Draco to George.  
"What did you say his name was, Harry?" asked Ron curiously.  
"Draco," Harry shuddered.  
"Why????" Hermione and Ron were equally shocked and appalled by this   
piece of information.  
"Hey," Harry defended. "I didn't choose it. He told me that his name is   
Draco."  
"He told you?" marvelled Bill and Charlie. "Are you alright Harry? Do   
you have a temperature?"  
"Oh. Guys. Harry's a parseltongue. Don't you read the Daily Prophet?"   
asked Percy.  
"It wasn't in there Percy," corrected Ginny, blushing slightly pink. "Rita   
Skeeter published that article in Witch Weekly. They won't read that."  
"Lets mingle," suggested Charlie. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione and Harry were dancing in the middle of the room to a song that   
Ron described as "a typical Muggle song". Fred and George were trying to force   
Dudley to try one of their new 'Bunny Bourbons' but he was having none of it.   
Ron was talking to Belinda by the food table about Draco who was hanging over   
both of their shoulders. Percy was having a heated discussion with Belinda's   
elder sister about the importance of foreign languages being taught in schools and   
Bill and Charlie were juggling full glasses of beer with a large, cheering audience.   
Ginny was dancing happily with a sizable huddle of boys crowded around her.  
"I got Dudley a present," grinned Harry. "I haven't given it to him yet 'cos   
it's gonna be from all three of us."  
"What did you get him," asked Hermione warily.   
"I got some Every Flavour Beans and some chocolate frogs. I thought if he   
didn't want them I could eat them," Harry laughed. "I got a biting teacup too."  
Hermione smiled. "When are you gonna give them to him?"  
"After everyone has left. I thought there would be some awkward questions if   
anyone else saw a pink and blue teacup hanging off the end of Dudley's nose."  
"Good thinking. I'm staying at Ron's tonight, then I'm going on holiday with   
Mum and Dad to the Isle of Wight for three weeks."  
"Cool. Lucky for some!"  
"Are you staying at Ron's too?" she asked.  
"No, I can't yet," sulked Harry. "Dumbledore says I have to stay here and   
practise magic where it can't be detected. I'm visiting during the last week of the   
holiday though. I can't wait to be honest." Harry spun Hermione under his arm   
and grabbed her other hand so that he was facing her back whilst they danced.   
"Even with the Dursley's being afraid it's no fun staying here."  
"You're a good dancer," smiled Hermione. "Better than Parvati told me."  
"I perform well without an audience," he boasted. "I also had a practise   
earlier on with Belinda over there." Harry pointed to the girl who was trying with   
all her strength to make Ron dance with her.   
"She's pretty," Hermione observed. "Ron likes her."  
"He's welcome to her. Too keen for me."  
Hermione caught Belinda glance jealously over at Harry and herself. She   
squeezed Harry's hand and nodded her head in Belinda's direction. Harry jumped   
and his hands went hot and sweaty. Hermione, noticing her friend's discomfort,   
dragged him over to the other side of the room. She turned around to face him   
once more, and Harry's face had blanched.  
"Let's just dance," she suggested, and rested her head on Harry's shoulder   
whilst they waltzed to the popular Muggle slow-songs.  
A couple of hours later, all the party guests had left including Belinda, her   
sister Liz and Aunt Marge (she had to return to her beloved dogs). The only   
people that remained in the house were the Dursleys, Harry, Hermione and all of   
the Weasleys.   
"WHY DID YOU INVITE THESE…THESE…THESE FREAKS INTO MY   
HOME?" bellowed Uncle Vernon.  
"Hey," scowled Bill, slightly offended.  
"I'd watch what you say if I were you…Uncle Vernon," threatened Harry.  
"Leave it Harry," demanded Hermione.  
"Is that your girlfriend?" squeaked out Dudley.  
The tip of Harry's ears went red. "No. We're just friends. I don't have a   
girlfriend. However," Harry realised the advantage he held over Dudley.   
"Belinda is a possibility. Don't you think so, Ron?"  
"You…you bastard," Dudley hissed. It was clear that he wanted Belinda all to   
himself.  
"We got you a present Dudley," grinned Harry, changing the topic of   
conversation.  
Harry handed his cousin a box wrapped in red paper with golden snitch   
pictures flying around it. "It's from all three of us," clarified Ron.  
"All three?" asked Dudley warily.  
"Yes," Hermione cleared up. "Harry, Ron and myself. We thought you   
should have a present, seeing as you are sixteen today.   
"It's an important celebration," taunted Fred. "You can get married, have sex,   
buy alcoholic butterbeer…oh, sorry, you won't be doing that I suppose."  
Dudley tore the paper off the box before his mother could stop him, and   
opened it as quickly as he could. "What is this stuff?" he stuttered.  
"Look," Harry explained. "These are jelly beans. See. They have every   
flavour…which is surprising being as the name is 'Every Flavour Beans'. You'll   
love them. These are chocolate frogs." Harry pulled out a pack of the charmed   
chocolates.  
"Real frogs?" Dudley quizzed.  
"No, dumbass," insulted Ginny. "They're charmed. Real frogs, honestly,"   
she muttered under her breath.  
Dudley extracted the final package from the larger one. He opened it   
hurriedly expecting more sweets but withdrew suddenly with a shriek. The   
striped teacup was hanging off his nose.   
"Here," offered Harry. He grabbed the handle and pulled. "I would advise   
you not to put hot drinks in that. It won't like it."  
"Hey, Harry. We need to go," informed Percy. "I'm due back at the Ministry   
early tomorrow morning."  
"Great party Dudley," Bill thumped the trembling boy on his back. "Hope we   
see you again some time."  
"Good luck with Belinda. She's really something," Ron added to the goodbye   
chorus.  
The whole group traipsed into the back garden, including the Dursleys who   
wanted to ensure that the group truly left. "See you in a few weeks," Harry   
hugged Ron, Hermione and Ginny. "Have a good holiday Herm."  
"Bye," the group chorused. Percy, Bill and Charlie disappeared and there was   
a horrified gasp from behind Harry.  
Harry waved his wand. "Accio trunk. Accio brooms." There was a woosh   
and the suitcase and broomsticks shot out the backdoor and hovered in front of   
Harry. There was another noise from behind Harry, which appeared to have   
escaped Dudley who was hidden behind Aunt Petunia who, in turn, was hidden   
behind Uncle Vernon. The twins grabbed their brooms and mounted them. Ron   
and Ginny did the same.   
"Shall I get on with you then Ron?" Hermione shuddered. She wasn't   
particularly keen on flying, even though she was fairly skilled at the subject.  
"No, here you go Hermione. Take my Firebolt. If you send it back with   
Hedwig or something. I'll need it in a few weeks to reach the Burrow." He   
noticed an apprehensive look on Hermione's face. "I trust you Hermione. You'll   
be fine." She smiled and mounted the broom gracefully.   
"See you in three weeks," the troop waved at Harry and lifted from the ground   
in a tight cluster.  
"Bye," Harry grinned and watched his friends drift off into the night sky.  
A few moments of blissful silence passed before the Dursleys spoke the   
inevitable.  
"You fly a broomstick!?" 


	4. Chapter 4

It was a few days after Dudley's party and Harry was doing his homework on   
his bed. He was flicking through his copy of Fantastic Beasts and where to find   
them, searching through all the graffiti that he and Ron had added for a mention of   
'The History of Magical Humanoid Creatures' for Professor Binns and his History   
of Magic class. There was a sudden pounding on the door.  
"Harry…" Dudley whined from the hallway. "Gimme some sweets." He   
sounded like the spoilt two year old he used to be. It was days since Dudley had   
finished eating the supply of Every Flavour Beans and Chocolate Frogs that Harry   
and his friends had supplied for his birthday and had been begging Harry for more   
ever since. It appeared as though Dudley's fear of wizards and all things   
connected failed to stretch to their confectionary.  
Harry's concentration at ignoring his cousin's whinging (Note: Dudley was   
whinging in Little Whinging!!!! LOL!!!) was interrupted by a squawk as a huddle   
of owls shot through the window and landed on his textbook.  
"Hedwig!" Harry greeted his snowy owl lovingly and fed her a handful of owl   
treats. She pecked him on the ear and tucked in gratefully. Harry returned his   
gaze to the bed. "Pig! Wow, you've grown." Also sat on Harry's bed was   
Percy's owl Hermes and three other birds that Harry had never seen before.   
Attached to each was a letter and Hedwig, Pigwidgeon, Hermes and one of the   
others were together carrying a large package. He emptied the package of treats   
onto the bed so that each owl could have their share and detached the parcels that   
the birds were bearing. All together, there were four envelopes and five parcels.   
Harry stored all the letters and the four smaller packages in his wardrobe – he   
knew that they were intended for his birthday the following day and unwrapped   
the larger parcel that the four birds had been carrying together. His Firebolt rolled   
onto the duvet, returned at last by Hermione. Harry left the group of owls to   
recover from their journey in his room with the window open, swung his broom   
(still in perfect condition) over his shoulder, wrapped Draco around his neck and   
flung the door open hitting Dudley square on the nose in the process.   
"Oww," Dudley whimpered.   
Harry bounded down the stairs, high on the thought of the birthday presents   
stored in his room and strolled into the back garden. He hadn't flown his broom   
for weeks, and he was dying to do so. He swung his leg over the handle and   
pushed off the ground gently. He couldn't go above the height of the fence so he   
had to be very careful. Below this level he was safe to fly as Dumbledore had   
enforced special protection so that prying eyes could not see anything they might   
consider to be abnormal.  
Dudley staggered out the back door and whimpered. "I can't believe that you   
freaks ride a broom. That is SO cliché."  
"I can do this too," boasted Harry. He drew his wand out from the waistband   
of his jeans and flicked it lazily. "Florabunda," he exclaimed, and a large bunch   
of roses appeared in his left hand. He threw them to Dudley who caught them out   
of reflex, before dropping them at his feet as if they had burned his hands.  
"You are just like Dad said you were. Full of a couple of magic tricks,"   
Dudley attempted to taunt Harry.   
Harry flew around the circumference of the lawn twice as fast as his Firebolt   
could go and landed gracefully at Dudley's feet. "Your parents are out, Dudley,"   
he threatened, lowering his recently-broken voice to it's bottom-most octave. "I   
could do things to you that would strike fear into your heart like never before.   
And there is nothing you or your parents could do to stop me. You see this,"   
Harry pointed out the scar on his forehead. It stood out clearly now ever since he   
had discovered a hair-gel charm that could style his hair in messy spikes the   
previous week. "I got this from a curse that an evil wizard aimed at me. I lived. I   
am the only person ever to live from it. It killed lots of Muggles like you. It   
killed my parents. It even killed Voldemort, the Dark Wizard who cast it for all   
intents and purposes. It could kill you. All I have to do is wave this wand," Harry   
moved closer to Dudley and held the wand up between their faces. "And say the   
incantation and POOF," Harry clapped loudly and stepped away from his cousin.   
"You will be no more." Harry jumped back onto his broom and released his   
practice Snitch ready to practice Quidditch leaving Dudley cowering against the   
fence.  
*****  
It was ten o'clock the following morning and Harry bounded out of bed.   
There was a tawny own tapping on the window and Harry strolled over, allowing   
it into his room. He untied the letter and the owl flew straight back through the   
window and into the bright summer sky. Harry quickly dressed, gathered up the   
other letters and parcels from the wardrobe and carried the lot downstairs and into   
the living room where the Dursleys were sat watching an early morning repeat of   
Eastenders on television.   
"If any of you try anything, I will hex you all into your next birthday." Harry   
had finally had enough of the three of them taunting him over his supposed lack of   
friends and had decided to prove to them all that he, too, had people who cared for   
him. The Dursleys sat glued to their seats, but Harry wasn't sure if this was   
because of him and his birthday presents or if it was because Little Mo had just   
stood up to her evil husband Trevor.  
Harry opened the five envelopes first. The first was a card from Ron.  
'Hey Harry,  
Have a good birthday. Looking forward to seeing you in a couple of   
weeks. Have you heard about Quidditch yet? Fred and George said that you   
would probably be made Gryffindor Captain this year been as Katie Bell left   
at the end of last year (Katie had been made captain during her final year and   
Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts). Chudley Cannons are moving up the league.   
It's a shame you missed the match last week. The new owl is Ginny's – Mum   
and Dad bought him for her last week when she was made Prefect. He's   
called Peacock.  
See you soon, Ron.  
The second was a card from Hermione, explaining how hard she was   
working and how much she was enjoying herself in the Isle of Wight.   
Harry opened his third card. "Ah, this is from Hagrid," he said aloud.   
"You remember, the giant who came to the shack on my eleventh birthday.   
Dudley?" He opened the fourth card and looked at the three of the Dursleys in   
turn, laughter dancing in his emerald eyes.  
"What?" demanded Uncle Vernon.  
"It's from Sirius. My godfather, you know. The convicted murderer who   
escaped from wizard prison. He says that, should I need anything I should write   
and he'll apparate here straight away."  
The Dursleys blanched. Harry opened the final envelope, the one that   
arrived earlier that morning. It was the annual Hogwarts letter. Harry tucked   
away the book list and skimmed the letter. "Oh cool!" he exclaimed. "I am   
Quidditch captain!"  
The Dursleys exchanged confused looks but were too stubborn in their   
self-inflicted ignorance to ask Harry what exactly Quidditch was.  
"I think I'll open the rest upstairs," grinned Harry, unable to contain his   
excitement. He gathered up the cards and packages and raced up the stairs.   
Immediately on reaching his bed he tore open the gift from Hermione. It was a   
wizard camera and all the potions he would need to develop moving pictures. He   
had been tempted to buy one himself last half term in Hogsmeade but Hermione   
had desperately convinced him not to. The next present was from Ron – a broom-  
case designed specially to hold a Firebolt (still the top-of-the-range broom) and   
the Care Kit Hermione had given Harry a couple of years ago. Hagrid's was the   
next gift that he opened. He had sent him a homemade birthday cake and six   
bottles of butterbeer. Harry had drunk the last bottle the night before so these   
arrived just in time. Sirius's present was the last to be opened, and was the   
smallest of all. Underneath the golden wrapping paper was a jewellery box.   
Harry gasped. He snapped open the box and took out the watch inside. 'To   
James, from Lily', the engraving said. It had been his father's watch. Harry fixed   
it around his wrist carefully and laid out the cards and other gifts on his desk,   
before settling down at his desk to write to the four gift-givers about the good   
news. Harry had been made Prefect the previous year, and was now the   
Gryffindor Quidditch Captain too. Could life get much better than this? 


	5. Chapter 5

* * * * *  
  
Harry jerked awake to a bright and breezy Sunday morning. The sunlight was casting a   
shadow in the room from the tree that stood just outside the window, and the light summer wind was   
causing the curtains to flutter casually. There was the sound of young children playing football in their   
back garden and the aroma of freshly cut grass was wafting through the open window. It was the   
perfect summer's day without a cloud in the sky…and the dream Harry had been enjoying during his   
last moments of sleep was like the icing on the metaphorical equivalent to the birthday cake he had   
received from Hagrid the day before.   
'The seductive scent of the other body was overwhelming, and Harry leant towards   
it, basking in the company he held.   
"Harry," a voice mumbled absently. A pair of smooth lips brushed gingerly against   
Harry's own. Harry wrapped both arms around the waist of the other body and pulled it   
gently closer to him. He heard a faint moan and was slightly startled to realise that it had   
escaped his own mouth. The other person teased Harry's tongue with their own, and tangled   
their hands in his scruffy raven-black hair. "Oh Harry."  
Harry drew back and gazed into the dancing silver eyes of his companion, searching   
the thoughts of the person that belonged to him, and him alone.'  
"Not again," complained Harry aloud. This wasn't the first time that he had dreamt about   
kissing another guy, but the dreams had never been this…this graphic before. He felt as if he could   
remember every taste, every scent, every touch of the person involved, and this alarmed Harry   
considerably. He climbed out of bed began to pace across the room, back and forth. "It's just a   
phase," Harry repeated to himself. "It's just a phase, all guys go through it." However, as he dressed   
for breakfast he found himself seriously wondering who his dream partner could be.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A couple of weeks passed in much the same way as the first part of the Summer Holiday had.   
Harry taught himself a number of new hexes, curses and other useful spells and had finally completed   
the vast amounts of homework the Professors had set for completion over the holiday. As time   
progressed his dreams became more and more vivid, and soon he and his partner were getting up to   
much more than kissing. Yet who the mysterious partner was still eluded Harry. The thoughts and   
daydreams that followed these nighttime get-togethers were also becoming increasingly more common   
and the thoughts often interrupted Harry part way through his chores or training.  
Soon he found himself standing by the roadside of Privet Drive very early one morning with   
his school trunk packed including Draco's tank and heat lamp with Hedwig shut safely in her cage.   
Draco had assumed his usual position and was draped around Harry's shoulders It was so early that the   
sky was still dark. Harry drew his wand from his waistband and thrust his right arm out into the road.   
* BANG! * The Knight Bus appeared next to the curb and the doors opened with a hiss.  
"Hi Stan! How much to get to the Burrow?" Harry asked the conductor politely.  
"Oh…erm…it's ten sickles, eleven for hot chocolate and twelve if you…  
"Here," Harry cut him off and handed Stan Shunpike ten sickles.  
Stan lifted Harry's magically feather-light trunk onto the bus and showed Harry to a bed. He sat   
down, yawned slowly and pulled his copy of Quidditch Through The Ages from his pocket.  
"Ern? OI, ERN…It's Harry Potter!"  
Ernie Prang, the driver, simply tutted, there was a snap and the bus was pounding down a   
mountainside covered in snow.   
* * * * *  
  
Harry said his goodbyes to Ernie and Stan about half an hour later just as the sun was rising   
from its daily hibernation and carried his luggage up the path to the Burrow. He pressed the button by   
the door – it looked like a normal doorbell – and heard a burst of music from inside the house. The   
lights from the kitchen window were flashing shades of yellow and red. The door was opened and   
Harry was greeted with an enormous hug.  
"Hello Harry dear. How are you? It's good to see you again. Would you like some   
breakfast? I'm just making toast now." Mrs Weasley ushered Harry into the kitchen. Hermione was   
sat at the table in the centre of the room tucking into a bowl of porridge and avidly studying the Daily   
Prophet.   
"Hey Herm," Harry grinned. She looked up from her reading and smiled broadly. Harry   
strode over and hugged her tightly.   
"How are you?" she asked, releasing Harry from her grip. She looked directly his eyes with   
the kind of look that he and Ron had become accustomed to over the years of their friendship – a   
quizzical gaze, boring deep into his mind. Harry could see that she was considering something   
seriously. Don't worry, she can't know about the dreams, he reasoned.  
"I'm fine," Harry answered honestly. "Good even. I bet I could give you a run for your   
money with the spells I learned over the holiday."  
"Oooh, don't be so sure," she laughed.  
Harry sat down next to Hermione and poured himself a glass of orange juice, downing it in   
one go. He removed the paper from her hands and placed it on the chair on his other side. "How was   
the Isle of Wight?" he asked. Draco uncurled himself and hissed loudly into Harry's ear.  
"Oh my God!" shrieked Mrs Weasley.   
Harry glanced at her guiltily. "Ron didn't tell me that you don't like snakes Mrs Weasley.   
I'm sorry. He's perfectly safe, look. Harry handed his new pet to Hermione who in turn draped the   
snake around her own shoulders. "His name's Draco." Harry stood up and went over to his trunk.   
"He's a bit hungry though." He reached into his trunk and pulled out the pack of snake treats. Harry   
sat back at the table and poured some onto his hand. Hissing gratefully, Draco ate the food directly   
from the palm of Harry's hand. "Do you want to hold him, Mrs Weasley?"  
Molly whimpered and looked at Hermione for reassurance. "OK," she agreed. "Are you sure   
it's OK?"   
Harry looked directly at Draco and hissed quietly. Glancing back at Mrs Weasley, he noticed   
the shocked expression on her face immediately. "I'm a Parselmouth," he confirmed once more. "I   
think Rita Skeeter wrote an article about it in Witch Weekly."  
"I thought it was just something she made up again," admitted Molly.  
"Draco says it's fine. Here." Harry handed the snake to Mrs Weasley. She looked   
apprehensive at first and held Draco out, away from her body but she quickly relaxed. After a couple   
of minutes she handed him back to Harry and returned to her cooking. "I should take my things up to   
Ron's room."  
"I'll give you a hand," offered Hermione and picked up Hedwig's cage leading the way up the   
stairs to the top of the house.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It took about ten minutes to wake up Ron, and in the end Harry had been forced to pour the   
glass of water that had been standing on the bedside table over his best friend's face.  
"Wha…" Ron groaned sleepily. "Where's the fire?" He opened a bleary eye and looked up at   
the two faces staring down at him. "Harry! When did you get here?" Ron leaped out of bed suddenly   
before sitting back down clutching his head. "Oooh, head rush," he complained.  
"About half an hour ago. I had to explain about Draco to your poor mother. She was   
practically petrified when she noticed." Harry pointed at the tank in the corner of the room where the   
snake was sleeping, murmuring things in his sleep that only Harry could understand.  
"I planned to tell her," grinned Ron sheepishly. "I just…forgot."  
"Diagon Alley in a couple of days Harry, right? I need to pick up all my new books," said   
Hermione.  
"Sure, I do too."  
"Oh, I hear congratulations are in order," commented Ron. "Captain of Quidditch! Not bad!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I received a review from Draco Malfoy-N-Harry Potter (amongst others). They told me that this   
story has the same title as another by Pathetic Invader. So, I looked it up and I'm sorry. I didn't plan   
to copy the title. I wasn't aware that I had until afterwards. 


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter and the Love of the Dragon – Chapter 6  
  
By Green Emeralds   
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, the entire world belongs to JK Rowling, I'm just on holiday here.   
  
A/N: Big thanks to my beta-readers, Karen, Angela and Gene . I couldn't have done it without you!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A few days and a number of makeshift Quidditch practices later and Harry, Hermione, Ron,   
Ginny, Arthur and Molly Weasley were shopping in Diagon Alley. It was the 31st of August and they   
were due to start back at school the following day. This was their last chance to buy their school   
supplies and there was a lot of purchasing to be done.   
  
The first stop after visiting their vaults at Gringotts was Flourish and Blotts, and Harry dug the   
crumpled book list from his pocket. "I need all of these," he told the assistant and handed the sheet of   
parchment over. The man bustled quickly around the shop and collected books from numerous shelves   
and tables. Harry handed over the money and took the bag from the assistant. After everyone else had   
paid for their books, the group left the shop and congregated on the street outside.   
  
"We'll meet up at the Leaky Cauldron in three hours. Molly and I have some of our own   
shopping to take care of," Mr Weasley instructed.  
"Sure," replied Ron. "You wanna come with us Ginny?"  
"Thanks. Are you sure that's OK with you guys?" she asked Harry and Hermione.  
"It's fine," the agreed together.  
"As long as we can stop off at Madam Malkins," added Hermione grinning sheepishly. "I   
grew out of my old robes. And I only got new ones last year."  
"Same here," Harry smiled. They were both right, and had grown over the past year,   
particularly over the two-month holiday. Harry, during his rather late growth spurt, had begun to catch   
up height-wise with Ron. Although still small for his age, the change was considerable. Due to his   
intense physical training over the holiday, Harry's physique was particularly developed for his age.   
Hermione, too, had changed since the last school term. She had acquired a more womanly figure, and   
was now the proud owner of a stature that most women would kill for.   
About half an hour later Hermione and Harry emerged from the robe shop with packages   
bulging with entire sets of school robes and brand new dress robes. Ron and Ginny were waiting   
patiently outside holding strawberry and chocolate flavoured ice creams for the four of them. They   
wandered around the street, purchasing equipment for the school year like potions ingredients, and   
browsing through shops and stalls for a couple of hours before making their way back to the pub to   
return to the Burrow for the night.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry was sat beneath one of the trees on the Hogwarts grounds near to the   
Forbidden Forest snuggling up to the silver-eyed man. The other person's hands started to   
unbutton the shirt Harry was wearing and Harry mirrored the action with his partner. He   
leant over and pressed his lips against the stranger's own, and felt hands caressing his back.   
Falling back onto the soft grass, they began tumbling, fighting for control.  
  
Harry awoke with a gasp. "Bugger," he cursed quietly. Once again, the dream had ended   
before he'd seen who the mysterious partner was.  
"What is it Harry?" He sat up suddenly at the sound of the voice.   
"Nothing, just a dream," he offered. "Hermione? What are you doing up at…" he looked at   
his watch. "4 o'clock in the morning?"  
"I wasn't sure if I'd packed my Advanced Arithmancy book. I wanted to check," she told   
him. Harry smiled. It was such a typical Hermione moment. "Was You-Know-Who there? Does   
your scar hurt?"  
"No on both counts," he was grateful that she was worried about him.   
"OK," Hermione yawned. "We'd better sleep then. Early start tomorrow!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The four Weasleys, Harry and Hermione arrived on Platform 9¾ relatively early compared to   
the previous years they had travelled together. They met up with Seamus, Dean and Neville outside the   
Hogwarts Express, discussing who could be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts this year. At the   
end of Fifth Year the teacher, a woman who reminded everyone of Professor Sprout, had announced   
that she would be leaving so that she could take care of some business abroad. Harry felt that they   
desperately needed to find a decent teacher sometime soon, particularly as he, Hermione and Ron were   
to be taking Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts this year.   
  
As the group loaded their trunks onto the train, they discussed what they had done over the   
holidays. As Dean was explaining the Offside Rule (yet again) to Ron, Neville and Ginny, Harry   
found himself gazing around the station. There was a small huddle of third year Ravenclaws giggling   
loudly, a number of first years that Harry didn't recognize saying their goodbyes to their parents   
and…was that Draco? 'He looks good,' Harry thought to himself. Indeed, Malfoy had changed over   
the holidays in similar ways to Harry. For one thing, he had grown, although (as Harry noticed gladly)   
he was a tiny bit smaller than Harry was now.   
"Harry?" someone asked, waving their hand in front of his face.  
"Hmmm?"  
"The train's about to leave," informed Ron. "We need to find an empty compartment." He   
grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him off the platform and onto the Hogwarts Express. The groups   
pushed their way through the crowds and found a free compartment fairly easily. Everyone sat down   
with relief and picked up the conversation from where they had left off. Draco was hissing loudly in   
Harry's ear and Harry hissed back with just as much volume.  
"Harry! That is so freaky!" Neville interrupted. "What's the matter?"  
"He pissed me off," Harry shrugged. Draco continued to hiss at Harry who was pointedly   
ignoring everything he said.   
"I still can't believe you called him Draco. This is just wrong," insisted Seamus.  
"Hey, don't blame me. I didn't choose it. He did."  
"Like I said, freaky," repeated Neville.  
"What's he saying?" inquired Ginny and Hermione simultaneously.  
"Oh, just stuff. Hey, who's taking Medical Magic this year?" Harry asked, changing the   
subject. Hermione and Ginny exchanged curious looks but held back from asking Harry any more   
questions he obviously wasn't prepared to answer.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eventually, after a lunch of Pumpkin Pasties and Cauldron Cakes, the group changed into   
their school robes. Draco was continually hissing in Harry's ear and he was successfully managing to   
ignore whatever it was that he was saying. Soon, the conversation ran dry and the rocking of the train   
was making everyone drowsy.   
"Anyone coming for a walk?" he asked his friends.  
"No thanks," Hermione answered, glancing up from the textbook she was reading. . Neville   
was snoring quietly with Ginny sleeping peacefully on his shoulder. He briefly wondered how the two   
could sleep with the loud cheers from the tournament of exploding snap that Ron, Seamus and Dean   
were holding, and left the compartment to check out the rest of the train. He passed through a number   
of carriages full of students that he recognised by sight but did not know the names of and reached an   
empty compartment near to the back of the train. He sat at the table and lifted Draco from around his   
neck, placing him on the table in front. A heated argument ensued between Harry and the snake and   
Harry didn't even notice someone else enter the compartment and take the seat across from him.  
"Nice snake, Potter."  
"Wha…?" Harry reverted his stare from one Draco's to another. "Oh it's you Malfoy."  
"What are you two talking about?"  
"Nothing you would find interesting." Harry squirmed slightly in his seat.  
"OK," Malfoy said simply. This shocked Harry; he was expecting a sneer or sarcastic   
comment. Come to think of it, where were his goons?  
Harry and Malfoy sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the scenery fly past as the train   
sped along.   
"My friends will be expecting me," Harry said.  
"Bye." Malfoy looked into Harry's eyes and gave him a faint smile. Harry's heart jumped   
slightly. Malfoy smiled? Malfoy was nice? Harry found himself wondering what could have   
happened over the holiday to the Slytherin as he wandered slowly back to his own carriage but as soon   
as he re-entered his friends' conversation, the thoughts were completely driven from his mind.   
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
By the time the carriages pulled up outside Hogwarts and the crowd of hungry students had   
congregated at their house tables in the Great Hall the weather had changed from blissfully sunny and   
warm to torrential rain. Harry had left Draco the snake in his tank on the train along with the rest of his   
belongings. He thought wisely that some students and probably most of the staff would not appreciate   
a snake in the room along with their food, however well Harry could control it. Tiny water droplets fell   
from the enchanted ceiling and disappeared just before landing on anything. The sorting went well and   
Gryffindor welcomed ten new students into their house.   
About half way through the feast everyone was tucking into their meals and most   
conversations had reached a temporary halt. Ron was already on his third helping of dinner. Harry   
looked up across the hall and something caught his eye. Malfoy was sat at the very end of the table and   
seemed to be keeping himself to himself. This was particularly odd; usually, the Slytherin would be sat   
right in the centre of his house table trying to attract as much attention to himself as humanly possible.  
"Harry," Hermione interrupted his train of thought. "Whatcha looking at?"  
"Oh, nothing."  
"I was considering asking Flitwick if he could start another Duelling club. It would come in   
useful at the moment, what do you reckon?"  
"Good idea Herm." Harry threw himself headfirst back into the conversation. He was not in   
the mood to consider the confusing habits of a certain Draco Malfoy.  
  
  
  
A/N: Term=semester  
Offside Rule= this is some really complicated rule in football (soccer for you Americans) that is really   
hard to explain and understand. Here is a description courtesy of one of my beta readers, Gene:  
  
There must be at least one defender plus the goalkeeper between the goal and the opposing forward.   
Unless the forward has possession of the ball before passing the defender, a common tactic is for the   
defence to move up stranding one of the forwards behind them so when the ball get passed forward he   
is offside.   
  
Make sense? Thought not. LOL  
  
I'm writing shorter chapters so that I can post more often. If you'd rather I would post fewer, longer   
chapters then let me know otherwise I'll just barge ahead as I'm doing at the moment.  
  
By the way, notice that Draco the snake and Draco the human were in the same train compartment at   
the same time. Does this answer your question, Shinigami? 


	7. Chapter 7

*~*~*~*~*  
  
The following morning, Harry awoke from one of his usual dreams just as Ron's alarm went   
off. The two of them dressed without waking the rest of the dorm and waited in the common room for   
Hermione, wondering which lesson they would take first.   
"Hiya!" Hermione bounded down the staircase leading from the girls' bedrooms and pulled   
Harry and Ron into a group hug. "Beautiful morning!" It was clear that Hermione was desperate to   
start classes, and assumed that her friends felt the same way. Ron grunted in reply; he was never a   
morning person, and today was no exception.  
The three hurried to breakfast, stomachs growling hungrily, and took their usual seats at the   
table. Over the other side of the hall, a group of Sixth-Year Slytherins were laughing loudly, Malfoy   
included as Harry noted.   
Hermione suddenly gasped and began giggling into her porridge. Ron and Harry exchanged   
uncomfortable looks and tried to ignore her; they were never any good at handling her increasingly   
frequent girly-moments. Hermione, however, had other ideas.   
"Ouch," Harry moaned as she elbowed him firmly in the ribs. He followed her gaze across   
the room to the Ravenclaw table and noticed immediately what she was talking about.  
"Look at that guy!" she exclaimed. "He is so fit."   
'Isn't he?' agreed Harry privately, before anxiously quelling those unwanted thoughts. He   
wasn't in the mood for considering his sexuality today.  
"Not particularly," Ron commented. "Not to me anyway. I prefer Lavender." He glanced   
down the table at his crush. She had been busy staring at him with Parvati Patil waving her hand in   
front of her eyes. Both Ron and Lavender looked away, blushing as red as the strawberry jam on their   
toast.   
"Erm…no, me neither," Harry coughed, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.   
"Oh, that's Lee Jordan's brother, Daniel. He's a seventh year prefect. Top of his class."   
Ron's eyes twinkled. He seemed to be thinking the same as Harry – Daniel and Hermione seemed like   
a match made in heaven!   
"How did you know that," she quizzed Ron.  
"I got introduced at the last Chudley Cannon's match. Lee was there with Fred and George.   
Daniel went along too."  
Ron turned his head and resumed staring at Lavender who was now magically giving Parvati a   
French Manicure.  
"Harry. Are you OK?" Hermione asked his, concerned.  
"Yeah, sure, bright as a button. Ooh look, here's our new timetables."  
"Thanks. Look, I need to talk to you later."  
"Sure, whatever." Harry examined the his own piece of parchment. "Oh great. We have   
double potions first. With the Slytherins again. I think Snape actually enjoys watching the fireworks."  
"Cool," input Ron, distracted. "Huh?. The Slytherins?" He had only just realised what his   
friends had been discussing. "Let's go get some decent places."  
Hermione took one last look over at the Ravenclaw table, Ron's eyes flickered over to   
Lavender once more and they followed Harry out of the Great Hall and down to the dungeons.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Potions class passed fairly uneventfully considering the circumstances. Hermione   
partnered herself with Neville in an effort to help him drag his grade up a couple of steps – he had   
passed his Potions OWL, but only just. She seemed to have succeeded partly at least – his new   
cauldron was still intact by the end of the lesson. Snape gleefully deducted a total of twenty points   
from Gryffindor over the course of two hours, and awarded the same to his own house. The   
Gryffindors hurried out of the dungeons as soon as possible and returned to their common room for the   
break before lunch began. Lavender struck up a conversation with Ron and Hermione dragged Harry   
up to the 6th year girls room.   
"They make a cute couple," commented Hermione. She sat on her bed and beckoned Harry to   
do the same.  
"What did you want to talk about?" he asked. He figured that it must be serious for her to   
bring him up here. It was breaking rules for boys to be in girls' bedrooms, and Hermione rarely broke   
any rule unless it was for an emergency.   
"OK, straight to the point," she stalled. "Well, the thing is…I've noticed…I don't know how   
to put this."  
"Just say it," Harry instructed, desperate to hear whatever it was she had to say.  
"Right. Just say it. Harry…Harry, are you gay?" Hermione whispered quietly.  
"WHAT?" Harry shouted loudly. "No I am not."  
"It's OK. It's perfectly normal if you are. I mean…I didn't expect you to just come out and   
say it as such, so I thought…"  
"What makes you think I am?" he asked her angrily. If he was completely honest with   
himself he knew she was right, but he was only just coming to terms with the idea of him fancying   
other guys himself; he was not ready to discuss it with Hermione or anyone else for that matter.  
"Just stuff. I've been thinking about it for a while."  
"Well I'm not. Satisfied?"  
"OK, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. You do know you could talk to me   
about…stuff…though if you wanted to, right?"  
"I don't."  
"Right, sure. I'm sorry."   
"That's OK, don't worry about it." Harry hugged Hermione warmly and they returned to the   
Common Room. It seemed as though she had not been completely happy with his defence, but Harry   
was thankful that she had left the issue alone for a while. However, he had a sneaky suspicion that he   
hadn't heard the end of it.  
Harry tapped Ron's shoulder and he jumped slightly.  
"Oh, hi Harry, Herm."  
"Shall we have lunch?" suggested Hermione lightly.  
"Sure." Ron said his goodbyes to Lavender, and she joined Parvati over the other side of the   
room. The two of them promptly launched into their usual giggling. "What were you to talking   
about?"  
"Oh, nothing important. Hermione had some idea but she was wrong." Harry glared at   
Hermione.  
"What idea?"  
"Oh, it's nothing. So, I see that you and Lavender are getting on well," Hermione   
commented, changing the subject " They'll be talking about this for weeks. I won't get any sleep."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The rest of the day passed fairly uneventfully. By ten o'clock Ron, Hermione and Harry had   
completed their homework and were relaxing in Gryffindor Tower. Harry was considering what   
Hermione had brought up earlier, and was worried that other people might have noticed too. He   
resented the attraction he attracted just as the Boy Who Lived. What would reporters like Rita Skeeter   
say if they found out that he was a…a poof?! Let alone his friends. He cringed at the thought. He had   
been sharing a room with Ron, Seamus, Neville and Dean for six years; it would make them   
uncomfortable. He knew what Uncle Vernon thought of homosexuals – he remembered a time that   
they had driven past a couple of men holding hands. Uncle Vernon had screeched to a halt and yelled   
obscenities out of the window at them until they kissed and he pulled away as if he was in a gangster   
car chase. "I'm going to bed," Harry blurted, not enjoying this train of thought at all.   
"Are you OK? It's only," Ron glanced at his watch, "half past ten."  
"Just tired, it's been a long day."  
"Sleep well then Harry," Hermione smiled at him.   
Harry made his way up to the dormitory and undressed. He drew the curtains around himself   
and lay in the four poster bed trying to drift off into the land of nod. About an hour later he heard Ron   
come up to bed and listened to his breathing relax into sleep. It was still a while longer however before   
Harry managed to follow his best friend into his own dreamworld. 


	8. Chapter 8

*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next few weeks passed in much the same routine. The Gryffindors had to struggle   
through an abundance of classes that they were forced to share with the dreaded Slytherins; Harry's   
included Potions, as usual, History of Magic and Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts. Hermione,   
it seemed, had stuck to her promise never to bring up the subject of Harry's sexuality again but had   
appeared to be sorely tempted to mention something. She had a habit of catching him whenever he   
checked out another guy.   
  
*~*~*  
  
"Harry, Quidditch games start soon," Ron ran into the Common Room, panting. He handed   
Harry a note that he seemed to have torn from the notice board in the Entrance Hall.   
Harry skimmed the list quickly. Gryffindor's first game was a few weeks away yet, which left   
them plenty of time to practice. "I'll call a practice for tomorrow evening then. We need to discuss   
tactics for the first match."  
That night, as usual, Harry found himself unable to sleep. He climbed out of bed and pulled   
some jeans on over the boxers he had been wearing, and felt strangely compelled to make a late night   
visit to the Astronomy Tower. As Harry neared the room he was headed for, shivering in the cold night   
air, he began to miss the Marauders' Map that was buried at the bottom of his trunk back in Gryffindor   
Tower as there was still a danger that Filch would catch him even wearing his father's Invisibility   
Cloak. He entered the small room at the top of the tower, slipped off the cloak and stood in front of the   
large window, watching a Muggle plane flash across the clear night sky.   
"Potter," a voice drawled from behind him. Harry spun around and his eyes fixed on those of   
another boy. His breath caught in his throat and the memory of the dream from his birthday came   
flooding back to him with all the gaps filled in.   
"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" The other boy stood slowly and both pairs of eyes   
checked out the other presence as if seeing each other for the first time. Harry's heart skipped a beat   
and he began to form a vague plan of running off and feeding himself to the Giant Squid. Malfoy,   
however, approached Harry slowly and hesitated before leaning in and attaching his mouth to the other   
boy's. Harry froze momentarily before leaning into the kiss and wrapping his arms around his partner,   
pulling the blond further towards him. Draco responded by tangling his own hands in Harry's hair and   
the two lost themselves in the moment that both young men wanted to be caught in forever. Yet the   
inevitable happened and the two were forced to break apart taking in huge gulps of air.   
I just kissed Malfoy?! Harry marvelled to himself, confused.  
"Oh, congratulations Potter. Three cheers for that revelation."  
"What?? What revelation? I didn't say anything."  
"Yes you did."  
"No you didn't."  
"Yes you did."  
"No I…don't you think I would know if I had said something?"  
"Whatever you…" Malfoy gasped as Harry grabbed the front of his robes and pulled him into   
another, more controlled kiss.  
"See you tomorrow," Draco suggested immediately after the moment came to a close,   
blushing an attractive shade of pink, and promptly left the room, leaving a dazed Harry standing alone,   
face flushed, in the middle of the floor.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The following morning, Harry woke earlier than was usual despite the extraordinarily late   
night from an encore of what he had dubbed 'The Dream'. He showered and dressed quickly and sat in   
the common room staring into the empty fireplace debating what had happened the night before. He   
deduced that it would be a while before anyone else emerged from their beauty sleep since it was   
Sunday morning and this gave him plenty of time to mull over what he might feel for Draco.  
"Harry?" Hermione sat heavily on the sofa next to him. "Anyone home?" She waved her   
hand in front of his face, breaking the good stare he had just got going.  
"Hmmm?" He looked at her, startled. He hadn't even noticed her enter the room. "What are   
you doing up so early?" He glanced at his father's watch fixed around his own left wrist.  
"I always get up this early on a Sunday. It's a good time to think over stuff. It's so peaceful   
in here on a Sunday. Also, staying in bed too long gives me a headache," she shrugged. "Hey, it's the   
first duelling class today. I hope it goes better than that class we had in second year."   
Harry was grateful for the distraction. Hermione was giving him those funny, sympathetic   
looks again that were becoming more and more frequent and they made him feel extremely   
uncomfortable. "I'm looking forward to it," he input. "I can finally try out some of those hexes I   
learnt over the summer."  
"I hope I don't have to partner you," she laughed. The couple talked for a while longer   
waiting to see if Ron would emerge from his slumber anytime soon. This was, however, deemed an   
unlikely occurrence and the pair made their way down to breakfast.   
Hermione and Harry were the only two Gryffindors in the Great Hall, which wasn't surprising   
considering the early hour. There was a small huddle of third year Ravenclaws and a pair of timid first   
year Hufflepuffs. Harry helped himself to a plate of waffles and smothered them with maple syrup.   
Hermione carefully prepared her usual bowl of cereal and banana, and Harry was just pouring them   
each a glass of orange juice when his attention was drawn to the door. Malfoy glanced over at the   
Gryffindor table and blushed magenta before retreating to his own deserted table alone. Hermione was   
chattering away to Harry about the last Transfiguration class and Harry took the opportunity to have a   
good gawp. He is *hot*, thought Harry without any warning, and he too blushed slightly. He couldn't   
believe what had happened the night before but he wasn't about to pass up the chance to repeat the   
performance.   
"So, you see, you can transfigure a ferret into an apple but not the other way around."  
"Right," Harry input vaguely. He had no idea what Hermione had been talking about for the   
last few minutes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The day passed slowly and Harry found himself looking forward to the duelling club that   
evening. He, Ron and Hermione had managed to persuade Professor Flitwick to host the meeting, and   
they were desperate for it to go well. Eventually it was five o'clock and all the sixth and seventh year   
Gryffindors left their various games of gobstones, wizard's chess and exploding snap to attend the   
Great Hall. It had been decided that only sixth and seventh years should be involved in the club, as   
Professor Flitwick was not prepared to risk an encore of the last, unsuccessful duelling club.  
"Duelling is a difficult skill to master," Professor Flitwick began. "You must be quick   
thinking, have perfect timing and superb hand eye coordination to succeed. The idea is to force your   
opponent to drop their wand, or indispose them such that they are unable to continue with the match. I   
will choose two of you at random to duel each other. This way I can assess the skills each of you   
possess." He held a box up to the class and smiled. "The first contestants will be…" Flitwick tapped   
the box with his wand and two names appeared in the air above. "Finnegan and Crabbe.   
Seamus climbed onto the stage and shook hands with Crabbe. He prepared himself into the   
standard duelling position and bowed at Crabbe who followed suit.   
"Go," Flitwick called out loudly. In no time at all, Crabbe's wand was in his opponents grasp.   
"And the winner is Finnegan!" There were cheers from the all the Gryffindors in the crowd but a   
number of boos from the Slytherins. Seamus bowed dramatically over and over again as he left the   
stage, and was hit on the back as he pushed his way through the crowd. Over the next hour, most of the   
group endured their first duels too. Ron won his duel against Goyle who had resorted to an original,   
hands-on approached – in his rush to offer Ron a fist sandwich he had abandoned his wand on the floor   
- and Hermione quickly emerged victorious from her own duel against Hannah Abbot.   
"And the final pair is…Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy." Harry paled.   
"Good luck Harry," voted Ron. "You can beat that bastard."  
Harry however wasn't so confident. He approached the staged and him and Malfoy faced   
each other solemnly. The enemies bowed and the audience waited with bated breath to see who would   
cast the first spell.  
"Petrificus Totalus," Draco shouted.  
"Helado Brumo," Harry bellowed in response. Each one of them easily dodged the other's   
spell and shot back a new hex.  
"Tarantallegra."  
"Resbaladiso."  
"Torpe indolente"  
"Nevada nevasca."  
The spells they aimed became more and more lethal and soon there were so many spells flying   
through the air that the audience could no longer keep track of who cast which hex.  
"Expelliarmus," they yelled at the same time. The other spells flying around the air dissipated   
as a red light shot out of the end of Harry's wand joining in mid-air with the identical light from   
Draco's wand. Harry nearly shat himself as that night in the graveyard after the Triwizard finale came   
flooding back to him.  
The join between the two beams of light glowed a bright white and grew and grew until, as   
suddenly as it had appeared, the light exploded and Harry and Draco were throw backwards with as   
much force as if a troll had hurled them. There was a resounding thump as they hit the ground, out   
cold.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry woke up in the hospital wing with an incredibly sore spot on the back of his head to the   
sound of a heated argument going on in the adjacent corridor.   
"Why can't we see him?" he heard Hermione ask.  
"They both need their rest," Madame Pomfrey insisted. "You can see Harry this evening."  
Harry heard his friends grumble angrily and listened to the two sets of footsteps retreat.  
"You're awake then boys," commented Madame Pomfrey. Harry sat himself up and   
immediately fell back onto the pillows, his head pounding.   
"What happened?" Malfoy asked.  
"I have no idea," she told them. "Professor Dumbledore will be here later on to speak to you   
about it. Until then, you are to stay in your beds and rest." She rubbed some salve into the bumps on   
the back of their heads and left the small room. Harry looked around it. They were staying in one of   
the rooms off from the main infirmary, and there were a couple of empty beds along the opposite wall.  
"Do you remember anything Ha…erm, Potter?" Draco asked civilly.  
Harry shuddered. "What kind of wand core do you have Malfoy?"   
"Dragon's heartstring of course."  
"Hmm."  
"Well, seriously, what did you expect?"  
"I dunno," he said. "It's just…never mind." The vision of his parents' shadows ran through   
his head once more as they were when they emerged from Voldemort's wand.  
Draco went pale and stared at Harry.  
"What? Have I got something on my face?" Harry blushed deep scarlet and wiped his mouth.  
"No, no, your face looks great!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*   
  
A/N: Sorry, the ending's a bit crap. I thought you'd rather read this though as it is while I work   
separately on the next chapter.  
  
Of course Draco's wand is Dragon's heart string. Seriously, what else could it possibly be?!  
  
And, in response to one of the reviews for chapter 6, Draco means both dragon and snake in Latin. In   
most languages other than English they have the same word meaning both. :-D 


	9. Chapter 9

*~*~*~*~*  
  
'He's so cute when he blushes.'  
Harry jumped. "What's that supposed to mean?" demanded Harry.  
"What?"  
"What you just said." It was like an encore of the conversation from the Astronomy Tower,   
but with the roles reversed.  
"What did I say?"  
"You said that I was…erm…cute," Harry blushed darker.  
"I never said that," Draco insisted, grinning flirtatiously.  
"I heard you," Harry frowned.  
'And when he frowns.'  
"Stop it," snapped Harry.  
"Stop what?"  
Harry sighed dramatically and climbed warily out of bed. The healing salve had begun to take   
effect and his head felt practically normal again. He turned towards the window. "Crap. It looks like   
we were out cold all night." He gestured towards the morning sun pointing it out to Malfoy who was   
standing next to him.  
"Do you know what that means Potter?"  
"No, what?"   
"We missed our rendezvous last night."  
'I was looking forward to that too,' thought Harry regretfully.  
"So was I."  
"So were you what?"  
Malfoy turned towards Harry and looked pointedly into his eyes. "Looking forward to it." He lightly brushed   
his lips against Harry's own. Harry immediately responded, and relaxed into the kiss, teasing Draco with his tongue.   
Harry shivered slightly as they broke apart.  
"What's happened to you Malfoy?" asked Harry hesitantly. Malfoy retreated to his bed and sat gracefully,   
gesturing for Harry to do the same.   
"What do you mean?"  
"You aren't as unpleasant as you used to be," Harry clarified, sitting on the end of his own   
bed. "I don't think you've insulted me or my friends once this term."  
"You noticed that then?"  
"I don't think Ron or Herm did. They're a bit wrapped up in their own…well, they have more   
important things occupying their thoughts."  
"Well…" Malfoy hesitated. "Let's just say I had a revelation." It was clear to Harry that   
Malfoy didn't want to tell him what had happened, and Harry did not want to push it in case Malfoy   
reverted to his old, spiteful self. He liked this new improved version. In fact, it could be said that   
Harry wanted to get to know it better. Harry's thoughts were interrupted by a sharp knock on the door. It opened   
slowly and the Headmaster walked in.  
"Hello boys," he greeted amicably. "Feeling better?"  
Harry pressed the place on the back of his head where the lump had been. "Much better Professor," Harry told   
him.  
"Yes thank you sir," Draco input.  
"I suppose you are wondering what happened last night at the duelling club." Harry and Draco nodded.   
"Well, it's quite complex really," Professor Dumbledore began. "The join between your wands was caused by   
something similar to that between yours and Voldemort's, Harry. Only, instead of your wand cores being a perfect   
match, I understand that it was your own personal cores that matched."  
"Our cores?"  
"Yes. The two of you share a magical bond. Every wizard has a perfect partner who they   
share their magical essence with. However, the two rarely meet so this is a rare gift that you possess. I understand that   
Arthur and Molly Weasley are such a match, as were your parents Harry."  
"What does it mean?" Harry asked. He knew that he should feel disgusted by the information regarding him   
and Draco, but he could not manage to arouse any feeling other than the one that had been hovering with him ever   
since his birthday – lust – only now it was stronger than ever.  
"Well, there are many different ways that this bond can surface. In a few cases, the two can share thoughts   
and feelings – telepathy if you like, although this is a very rare example. In all cases, the partners will be able to share   
their magical power. The total power is greater than the sum of the two halves. Your knowledge of spells or other   
things could be shared. These skills will surface slowly, however, so don't expect too much too soon."  
Harry released the breath he hadn't realised that he had been holding. This was a lot to take in.  
"So, I think that clears everything up nicely," Dumbledore concluded lightheartedly, clapping his hands   
together.   
"How do you know all this sir?" asked Malfoy pleasantly.  
"Oh, I've come across this type of thing before now," the Headmaster shrugged. "It always occurs around the   
couple's sixteenth birthday; I understand both of you turned sixteen over the holidays, is that correct?"  
"Yes sir."  
"You can leave the Hospital Wing and return to your dormitories as soon as you feel like it. I think Madame   
Pomfrey will agree that you're both well enough." Dumbledore quietly left the room and Harry listened to his footsteps   
retreat.  
"Wow," Draco commented. "That explains a lot."  
"It does?"  
"Well, hell yeah! Those dreams I've been having. I expect you have too."  
"Mmm." Harry was still considering everything that the Headmaster had just told them. "You know what he   
said…about telepathy?"  
"Yeah, what about it?"  
"Well, I wonder if we can do that." Harry felt completely at ease in Draco's company, and wasn't at all   
compelled to insult him or beat him up as he would have done the previous year.  
"It would clear some stuff up, wouldn't it?" Draco moved across the room and sat back down next to Harry.   
"Shall we try it?"  
"OK. What number am I thinking of?"   
'1376'   
"1376," Draco answered immediately. "Now it's my turn."  
'Harry Potter has beautiful eyes.'  
"Oh, thanks Draco," Harry kissed him lightly. Everything Harry had ever known had changed   
and he hoped that it would stay that way.   
"It's true you know," Draco smiled shyly. "You shouldn't hide them behind those glasses."  
"I did think of getting contacts but I couldn't get away from the Dursleys'."  
"We should get going," Draco grimaced. "Crabbe and Goyle will be wondering where I am."  
"I thought they were your friends." Harry was confused.  
"They were…they think they still are but I'm not so sure. Of course, I still act like they are for appearance's   
sake but…I don't know. I'm not the same person as I was last year. They're all set to become Death Eaters after they   
leave Hogwarts next year and I…I just don't agree with their morals any more."  
Harry laughed as he retrieved his clothes that had been placed by the door. "Since when does Draco Malfoy   
have morals?"   
Draco frowned. "Since I saw what my father's perverse ones can do." Harry felt a wave of anger and fear   
from Malfoy – he assumed that it was because of their link - and Harry paled.  
"Wow, I mean, I'm sorry." Harry stuttered. "It seems…intense."  
"That's one way of putting it," Draco looked upset.  
"Do you wanna talk about it? It might help you know. After I told my friends what happened between   
Voldemort and I that night that Cedric died I felt a little better."  
"OK, you should sit down." Harry sat back down right next to Draco and placed his hand comfortingly on the   
blonde's shoulder. "He kidnapped this Muggle-born witch. She was attractive – long, auburn hair, big blue eyes – I   
mean, I would have thought so had I been that way inclined. Which I'm not by the way." He smiled faintly at Harry.   
"She was chained in the dungeon for days. On my birthday he took me down there. She was half-starved, her eyes   
were swollen with days of constant tears, she had welts and bruises covering most of her naked body. Inflicted by my   
father I might add. He told me 'now you are sixteen, you are old enough to witness the power you can yield.' Then   
he...he…" Draco started sobbing quietly and Harry pulled him into a warm embrace. Harry felt a fresh wave of fear   
flood across the link and could hypothesize what Draco would say next. "He killed her. Not quickly or painlessly with   
Avada Kadavra. No, he used curse after curse, Cruciatus and other forms of the same thing. Until, finally, her body   
could take no more pain and she died. Her body hung loosely from the chains on the wall and her eyes were wide open   
like glass." Draco released himself from Harry's arms and looked deep into the emerald orbs. "I swore there and then   
that I would have nothing to do with my father's cause. Before, when I said that stuff to Granger and Weasley? I didn't   
mean it; they were just words. I worshipped my father; I did everything he ever told me to. Now I know just how   
wrong I was."  
Harry wiped the tears from Draco's face and hastily blinked away the unshed ones that had formed in his own   
eyes. "That's why you were so quiet on the train before," he whispered softly.  
"My father doesn't know how I feel though," Draco added. "He still thinks that I'm desperate to join You-  
Know-Who when I finish my N.E.W.T.s. That's why I still hang with Crabbe and Goyle. You know," he paused   
thoughtfully. "Even after five years of this friendship we have, I have never called them by their first names."  
Harry hugged Malfoy again. "I'll just go get changed." He swept into the bathroom and returned a few   
moments later fully clothed.  
"You have terrible fashion sense," grinned Malfoy cheekily. He had perked up again since telling Harry his   
sob story, and clearly felt more relaxed than he had in weeks.  
"Tell me about it. I never go anywhere to buy stuff so I just have to modify the hand-me-downs from Dudley   
so they fit." Harry smiled sheepishly. "I'd never even thought about it before."  
"I suppose my own impeccable taste must be shared along this link thingy. Who would have guessed?"   
commented Draco sarcastically.  
"Don't push your luck Draco," Harry laughed.  
Draco picked up his own clothes and changed in the bathroom. "Harry?" he asked on his return.  
"Yeah?"  
"I think we should keep this…thing we have…"  
"We should keep our relationship a secret? My thoughts exactly. Imagine Ron's face if I told him." Harry   
grimaced and formed a mental image in his mind. He tried experimentally to push it towards Draco who promptly   
burst into fits of giggles, proving that Harry had been successful.  
"I just think it would be safer. Whatever would my father say if he heard that the Boy Who Is A Big Pain In   
His Arse was his heir's boyfriend?"   
"Boyfriend?" Harry smiled coyly at Draco.  
Draco grasped Harry's hands with both of his own and staredd deep into his eyes. "Harry Potter, will you do   
me the honour of being my boyfriend?"  
"I most certainly will!" Harry kissed Draco firmly and wrapped his arms around the other boy's waist, and the   
two spent the next few minutes memorising the contours of each other's mouths.  
"We really should go," commented Draco miserably.   
"I suppose so," Harry reluctantly agreed, and they kissed one last time before leaving the hospital wing and   
heading towards their respective house common rooms alone.  
  
*~*~*~*~* 


	10. Chapter 10

*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Harry!" Hermione gave Harry a huge bear hug as soon as he emerged from the Portrait hole.   
"Are you OK?"  
"I'm fine Herm. Don't worry about it."  
"What happened?" asked Ron.   
Harry sat down heavily in his usual chair and tucked his legs beneath him. "Dumbledore's not   
sure. But he said not to worry." As much as he tried, Harry was unable to hide the huge grin that was   
plastered over his face.   
"Why so happy?" Hermione quizzed him.  
"I dunno," Harry shrugged. He was in the best mood he had been in for weeks and was   
unable to sit still. His hand was tapping on the arm of the chair repeatedly. "I guess I'm just looking   
forward to the Halloween Ball next weekend. By the way Ron, did you ask Lavender yet?"  
"Not yet. Hermione has some news though!"  
"Daniel asked me to the dance," she squeaked.  
"That is so cool! Ron, go ask Lavender now before it's too late. I know she'll say yes."   
"I might just do that." Ron took a deep breath and strode over to the other end of the   
Common Room. Harry turned back to Hermione.  
"Have you decided what to go as yet?"  
"Nope. I'm drawing a blank," she sighed.  
"How about Little Red Riding Hood?" Harry suggested.  
"Good idea. I thought maybe a cat or a fairy."  
"Hmmm. I was thinking I should go as a jester."  
"That's a wicked idea! Ron's gonna go as a soldier. He already has his costume and   
everything."   
Right on cue, Ron returned grinning widely, cheeks flushed.  
"I'm guessing she said yes," laughed Hermione.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning at breakfast, Harry glanced over at the Slytherin table to see Draco sitting   
with Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy looking particularly bored.   
It was a Sunday morning, and Ron and Hermione were chatting about their dates for the   
upcoming dance, which gave Harry the perfect opportunity to test his telepathic skills.  
'Hi Draco.'  
'Harry! You'll never guess what these prats are talking about.'  
'Urm, the consistency of porridge?'  
'Not quite. Close though. They're discussing the finer points of pumpkin juice.'  
'Sounds like fun. Look, you wanna meet up later? We could go to Hogsmeade,' Harry   
suggested whilst he smothered his slice of toast with raspberry jam.  
'How? There's no Hogsmeade trip today.'  
'Meet me at the one eyed crone statue.'  
'OK. I'll take your word for it. Eleven o'clock?'  
'Great. See you later.' Emerald and silver eyes briefly met across the room before Harry   
turned back to his friends.  
"So, which is it gonna be Herm? A cat or Little Red Riding Hood?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
At a quarter to eleven Harry tucked the Marauders' map into his robes and bid goodbye to   
Hermione and Ron who were busy with their homework. Ron was composing a new list of   
catastrophes for Professor Trelawney and Hermione was carefully translating a page of complicated-  
looking runes. Harry reached the statue and just seconds later, Draco appeared from around the corner.   
"So how do we get into Hogsmeade then?" Draco asked, looking curiously at the old,   
crumpled piece of parchment in Harry's hand.  
Harry grinned mischievously. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." He tapped the map   
with his wand and Draco intently watched the lines snake across the page forming a comprehensive   
map of Hogwarts. Harry examined it carefully and, after checking that there was no one else around he   
tucked it back into his robes. "All you have to do is tap the statue's hump and say 'Disendium.'   
Watch." Harry demonstrated to Draco and the passage opened obediently. "Come on". Harry grabbed   
Draco's hand and pulled him into the secret passage.   
"Any more surprises Harry?" laughed Draco. The two walked quickly down the corridor hand   
in hand and soon reached the trapdoor into Honeydukes.  
"This leads into the basement of Honeydukes so we have to be careful," Harry informed   
Draco. After checking that the coast was clear, Harry and Draco loosed hands so as not to attract any   
unwanted attention and climbed through the hole, entering the sweet shop.  
"Where shall we go then?" asked Draco, exhilarated with the idea of being outside school   
when he should not be.  
"How about the Three Broomsticks?" Harry suggested. They entered the pub a few minutes   
later and sat at a table in the corner with their Butterbeers.   
"You know what Dumbledore said? About our combined power?" Draco thought aloud.  
"Mmm hmm," mumbled Harry, his leg pressed up against Draco's beneath the table.  
"We should try it out sometime."  
"Sure," Harry agreed. "We'll try it when we get back to school. First I have some shopping   
to do."  
Draco grinned broadly. "Shopping is my middle name. What do you need?"  
"A whole new wardrobe it would seem." Harry tugged self-consciously at the sleeves of the   
jumper he was wearing.  
"Great! First stop though, that opticians down the road. We need to get you some contacts."   
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A couple of hours later, Harry and Draco emerged from Magical Lenses and Spectacles   
looking vaguely annoyed.  
"How long does it take to sort out a few pairs of contact lenses?" Draco grumbled.  
"Tell me about it. But at least I've got them now. We won't have to come back for three   
months now."  
"I still don't understand why you won't wear them today."  
"You know why," Harry grinned cheekily. "I want it to be a surprise."  
"But I've already seen you in them," whined Draco.  
"I know you have." Harry hit Draco playfully on the arm. "The surprise isn't for you. Man.,   
I'm starving."  
"Me too. Where shall we go for lunch?"  
"I know a little cave down this way." Harry started towards the other end of Hogsmeade.   
"It's very private," he winked. "I picked up some food from Dobby after breakfast."  
"Dobby?"  
"Yes, Draco, Dobby. You must remember him?"  
"My father was angry about you tricking him for weeks. Of course, I was too then." Draco   
scowled at himself.  
"We're here!" Harry changed the subject quickly before Draco could withdraw back into that   
shell he was so fond of. He grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him over the rocks and into the cave.  
"How do you know about this place?"  
"My godfather stayed here a couple of years ago. He's on the run from Azkaban."  
"Oh, I remember. Sirius Black right?"  
"Yep. He didn't do it you know."  
"He didn't? My father told me that he was responsible for…for your…"  
"My parents? Nope. That's what everyone else thinks though too. You don't know anything   
about me," laughed Harry.  
"Then teach me."  
"I plan to." Harry grabbed Draco's robe and pulled him into a long, slow kiss. He felt   
Draco's heart pounding against his own ribcage, and his own responded in reply. He pulled away as   
his stomach growled loudly.   
"Sounds like it's time for lunch," Draco beamed.   
Harry pulled a small package wrapped in brown paper from his pocket, set it on the floor and   
pointed his wand at it.   
"That's lunch?" Draco feigned anger.  
Harry smiled sarcastically at Draco. "Engorgio." The parcel grew until it was big enough to   
have filled Harry's old cupboard-under-the-stairs. He bent down and tore off the paper. Inside was a   
large basket and a blanket. Together, Harry and Draco laid the blanket down on the floor and   
unpacked the food.  
"Is that better?" Harry chuckled. He sat on the rug opposite Draco and helped himself to a   
ham and cheese sandwich.  
'Much better thanks.' Draco had his mouth full of crisps and was unable to speak aloud.  
After a few minutes of silence whilst the two boys stuffed their faces with various cakes and   
pies, Draco groaned and lay back onto the rug.  
"I'm stuffed. I don't think I could move."  
"Well, don't stay there too long – we haven't finished our shopping yet," Harry leaned over   
and flicked a stray piece of hair out of his boyfriend's eyes.  
"More shopping?" Draco sat up abruptly and began packing the plates and leftover food back   
into the picnic basket. Harry gave him a hand and, after shrinking the blanket and basket down again   
so that they could fit in his pocket, Draco pounced. His tongue ventured into Harry's welcoming   
mouth and Harry leaned in trying to get as close the other boy as he could. Harry felt a pair of hands   
tangle in his hair and responded by wrapping his arms possessively around Draco's neck. Draco's   
mouth tasted of the strawberries he had just eaten.  
"Come on." Draco ended the moment and grasped Harry's hand. "Where shall we go first?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ten minutes later, Draco and Harry were scouring the only Muggle-style clothes shop in the   
village.  
"How about these?" Draco held up a pair of distressed, flared jeans.   
"Hmm, they're nice. Put them with the rest." Draco added them to the large stack of items   
next to Harry. "What do you think of this?" Harry showed Draco a fitted green shirt.  
"It matches your eyes," Draco replied. Harry smiled bashfully at his boyfriend and added it to   
the rest of the clothes. "I think we should try some of the clothes on now Harry," he suggested.  
"Good idea." Harry picked up the clothes with a little difficulty and Draco followed him into   
the changing rooms with the couple of items he had picked out for himself. They entered two adjacent   
cubicles and Harry changed quickly into one of the outfits they had picked out.  
"Whatcha think?" he asked Draco, posing comically in his first outfit – bootleg black trousers   
and grey, long sleeved T-shirt.  
"It suits you."  
"Looks like I really did pick up your fashion sense," Harry laughed. "I like that top by the   
way." Draco was wearing a green vest top with a silver dragon design printed on the front. "Very   
appropriate."  
"You think so?" he grinned cheekily. "Go try on the rest of your clothes."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
About half an hour and many more visits to the changing room later, Draco and Harry   
emerged from the store carrying numerous bags of shopping. Harry had bought a number of pairs of   
jeans and trousers and a sizeable selection of shirts and jumpers for the winter and Draco had   
purchased a couple of new items for himself. On their way through Honeydukes Harry bought them   
both some of the new variety of chocolate that was being advertised, and eventually reached the   
trapdoor in the cellar after they were sure that the woman on the till was occupied.  
As soon as they reached the dark, damp corridor, Harry dropped his bags on the ground and   
pressed his lips against Draco, catching him off guard. A second set of bags hit the ground and the two   
became happily caught up in each other, losing all track of time. Harry managed to prise himself away   
from their entanglement to look at his watch.   
"What's the time?" Draco asked him in between the spattering of kissed he was trailing over   
Harry's neck.  
"Bloody hell!" cursed Harry. "Dinner starts in ten minutes!"  
"Shit." They picked up their respective bags of shopping and ran as fast as they could down   
the passage, reaching the end in record time. "Here." Draco removed his wand from his robes and   
shrunk both sets of clothes so they could be easily concealed beneath their bulky winter cloak.  
"Thanks," Harry said, tucking the bags away as best as he could. He planted one last kiss on   
Draco's mouth and, after checking the Marauders' Map, opened up the statue's hump and stepped into   
the Hogwarts corridor. "I have to take my stuff up to the tower," Harry sighed.   
"I'll see you tomorrow?" Draco suggested. "I'm always knackered after shopping. I don't   
think I could stay up late enough to see you again tonight."  
"Tomorrow then. It's Potions first thing you know," Harry winked and glanced at the map in   
his hands. "Damn, Snape's coming, I'd better go."  
Draco brushed Harry's hand lightly and turned towards the Great Hall. Harry watched him   
leave around the corner before spinning on his heel and heading up to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Harry! Where have you been all day?" demanded Hermione as soon as he took his seat next   
to her in the Great Hall.  
"I…urm…" Harry fished around for an excuse that would be even vaguely viable.  
Ron gasped dramatically. "Harry's got a girlfriend!" he sung.  
Harry went slightly pink and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "No, I haven't got a girlfriend.   
I went into Hogsmeade to find a costume for the ball."  
"Do you have a date yet for the ball?" Ron quizzed. He seemed perfectly satisfied with the   
excuse, even if Hermione wasn't. She was giving him those funny looks again.  
"No. I haven't decided who to ask yet." If truth be told, Harry hadn't even considered asking   
anyone. He knew that he couldn't go with Draco, but he didn't want to ask anyone else either.   
"So did you find a costume?" Hermione grilled.   
"Yep, I did, as a matter of fact." It was true – he had bought a Jester's hat from the Muggle   
shop, and he had already picked out the spells he would need to change some of his clothes into a   
Jester's outfit.  
"Good. It sure took you long enough. You were there all day, and it isn't even a Hogsmeade   
weekend."  
"Did you decide yet then Herm? Cat, Fairy or Red Riding Hood?"  
"Well, Parvati is going as a fairy and Lavender is going as a cat so that narrows down the   
options a little."  
"Who's Red Riding Hood?" asked a confused Ron.  
"It's a Muggle fairy tale Ron," Hermione informed him.  
"Well if you're gonna dress up as this girl then I'd better know the story." Ron grinned   
cheekily.   
Hermione sighed. "Once upon a time there was a girl called Little Red Riding Hood…"  
  
*~*~*~*~* 


	11. Chapter 11

*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was Monday morning – the day after Harry's trip to Hogsmeade. Harry bounded out of bed   
full of energy and jumped into the shower whilst the rest of the boys from his dorm were still fast   
asleep. After he had washed himself thoroughly and shampooed his hair he stood beneath the   
showerhead, streams of hot water cascading over his body. His mind wandered and he began to   
consider what he should do for a date for the Halloween Ball. He knew he couldn't take Draco; that   
much was certain. He could try asking Ginny but she was probably going with Neville, as they had   
been getting on well recently. To be honest, he didn't want to go with anyone, but wouldn't that give   
people the wrong idea?  
Ten minutes later he stepped out of the shower cubicle and wrapped a towel around his waist.   
Careful not to slip on the damp floor, he hurried back to the 6th year dormitory and pulled on his school   
uniform. Grinning to himself, he picked up the small white lenses case and returned to the bathroom.   
It took quite a while to get the contact lenses into his eyes properly – a couple of times he almost   
dropped the left one down the sink. Eventually, however, he had achieved his task and returned the   
case and his glasses to the bedroom. Harry descended to the common room and took his usual seat. It   
would be half an hour or so before Ron woke up and he wasn't hungry yet anyhow.   
'Harry! Are you awake?'  
'Yeah.' Harry's heart skipped a beat at the sound of his boyfriend's voice inside his own   
head.  
'Did you put your contacst in?'  
Harry chuckled aloud. 'Yep. It took ages!'  
'It'll be worth it though.'  
'Why are you up so early Draco?' Harry watched a group of second years leave the tower   
through the portrait hole.  
'I always get up this early. Crabbe and Goyle won't stop snoring and grunting. Plus it gives   
me time to think.'  
'There's a bit of a problem,' Harry began bashfully. 'Hermione and Ron keep asking who I'm   
taking to the Halloween Ball.'  
'I was thinking about that last night actually. I reckon I'll go solo. I can't go with you as my   
date and I don't particularly want to ask anyone else.'  
'Same here.' Harry went pink, flattered by what his boyfriend had just told him. 'I think I'll   
go solo too.'  
'Sorted then.'  
'We're gonna have to pretend to hate each other during potions and stuff you know.' He   
grinned cheekily, imagining the pretend jokes he could pull on Draco.  
'Hmm. Could be fun. Just don't take anything I say personally, OK? I won't mean it.'  
'Sure, I promise. Same goes for you. It's not like I can just ignore you if you say something.'  
'OK.'  
'I'm gonna have to go and wake up Ron,' Harry sighed. 'See you at breakfast.'  
'Bye.'  
He left his comfortable seat in the common room and ascended the stairs to the 6th Year boys'   
dormitory. Neville was pulling on his shoes as Harry entered the room. The other three boys were still   
fast asleep. "Guys!" Harry said sharply. Dean mumbled softly in response, but none of the boys woke   
up. "Hey, GUYS!!" he said louder.   
"Where's the fire?" demanded a cranky Seamus as he sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes   
sleepily.  
"It's time to get up." Harry approached Ron's bed and drew back the curtains. He pulled the   
duvet from his friend's sleeping form whilst Neville did the same to Dean. "Ron," he ordered, shaking   
the young man awake.   
"Whassamatta?"  
"Get up Ron or we'll miss breakfast. Classes start in half an hour."   
Ron clambered out of bed and scrambled for the robes on his chair. The thought of missing   
breakfast always inspired him to get out of bed. Harry returned to the Common Room where   
Hermione was waiting patiently for her friends and sat in the seat opposite hers.  
"Mornin' Herm," he greeted.   
"Hi!" She looked up from the book resting in her lap and sighed exasperatedly. "Harry,   
where are your glasses? If you've broken them again you could have just asked me to mend them."  
"No, I haven't broken them. Anyway, I could have mended them myself if I had." Harry   
grinned cheekily. "They're in my room. I got contacts."  
"Since when have you worn contacts?" she asked.  
"Since yesterday in Hogsmeade. Do you like them?"  
"They look great!" she smiled. "Don't they hurt?"  
"Nope. They're fine."   
Ron wandered into the common room, his robes thrown on haphazardly.   
The three left the Common Room through the portrait hole for breakfast.  
"Ron, look. Harry got contacts," informed Hermione  
"Huh?" he muttered groggily. "Harry got contacts?" Ron was always slow in the morning,   
and it took a while for things to register. "I knew there was something different, but I couldn't put my   
finger on it. Don't they hurt?"  
Harry laughed. "Hermione asked that too. No, they don't hurt." They entered the great hall   
and made their way to the Gryffindor table. Harry made sure that he was sat facing the Slytherins, and   
Ron and Hermione sat opposite him. All eyes turned towards the group, and Harry felt particularly   
uncomfortable and insecure.  
"Everyone's staring at you Harry," beamed Hermione. Throughout the hall people were   
whispering, and every group of girls that Harry could see had launched into fits of giggles.  
"What are they looking at?" he whispered self-consciously to his friends.  
"Beats me?" Ron answered through a mouthful of toast.  
"You two are so naïve." Hermione was desperately stifling a fit of giggles herself. "It's your   
new look Harry."  
"What do you mean?"  
She tutted in mock-exasperation. "Everyone thinks you're gorgeous," she told him.  
"Don't be stupid Herm. I look exactly the same as I did yesterday, only without those NHS-  
sty-lee glasses."  
"So, Harry, have you finished the Charms homework yet?" asked Ron, blatantly changing the   
subject.   
"I did it on Saturday."  
"Can I…?"  
"No, you can't copy mine. It took me ages."  
'Looking good, sugar!' Harry jumped slightly and glanced across the room. He made eye   
contact with Draco and grinned shyly.  
'Thanks. Everyone's staring. It's as if I grew an extra arm or something.'  
'Ah! It's 'cos you're gorgeous Harry!'  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Only moments after Hermione, Ron and Harry had taken their seats in the Potions dungeon,   
the door was thrown open and Snape entered, robes billowing behind him like a bat as he walked.   
"Today we'll be making the potion we discussed last lesson. As I told you, it involves a very   
complicated method that will require your full attention. As such, I will be organising you into the   
pairs I consider to be most…constructive." Professor Snape looked pointedly at each of the Gryffindor   
students. The whole class, Gryffindors and Slytherins alike, scowled at the news.  
"Parkinson, you can work with Granger. Bulstrode and Patil sit here. Crabbe and Weasley,   
Goyle and Finnigan. Zabini, let's see how you can handle Longbottom. Good luck, Zabini." Snape   
reached Draco's bench and smirked. "Potter, you will work with Malfoy here."  
Harry just about managed to hide his grin at this news, and forced his features into a scowl.   
He picked up his bag and cauldron and dropped them next to Draco's. Ron caught Harry's eye from   
his seat across the room next to Crabbe and offered a pitying smile. 'Good luck,' he mouthed.   
Hermione was setting out the ingredients for her potion and was desperately trying to ignore the abuse   
Pansy Parkinson was muttering out of the corner of her mouth.  
"Potter," Draco spat. It was almost too convincing for Harry's liking.  
"Malfoy," Harry retorted.  
"Looks like your Mudblood girlfriend is having fun over there. Perhaps she'll be taking   
orders for a change."  
"I think it'll be Parkinson taking the orders. Maybe Hermione's help will pull her grade up   
from abysmal to just plain crap."  
Harry had to fight the urge to grab Draco and kiss him ferociously right there on the floor of   
the Potions dungeon.  
"So, Potter, you finally got rid of those milk bottles? It's about time – I was wondering when   
you would discover the concept of taste."  
"What would you know, Malfoy, with that bottle-blond hairdo you seem so fond of. Oh,   
sorry, I meant Ferret-boy."  
"Never, ever call me Ferret-Boy, Scarface."  
"Ferret boy," Harry scowled.   
"Scarface."  
"Ferret boy."   
"Just crush the beetle-shells Potter."   
'You know I don't mean it,' Draco thought at Harry.  
'Yeah, but you're rather too convincing.'  
'I do not die my hair.'  
Harry added the shells to the concoction and began shredding the mandrake leaves. 'I never   
thought you did.'  
Harry and Draco continued making the potion in silence, feigned scowls adorning each face.   
Suddenly, Draco's leg pressed up against Harry's, accidentally or intentionally he wasn't sure, but his   
heart skipped a beat nevertheless. Harry brushed his hand against Draco's as he poured some armadillo   
bile into the cauldron.  
Before they knew it, the potion was finished and they had packed away the rest of the   
equipment.  
"Not a bad potion at all," Snape nodded approvingly at Draco and moved on to look critically   
into the next cauldron.  
"No thanks to you," Draco growled at his partner, loudly enough for the rest of the students to   
hear clearly.   
Harry had a retort ready but Snape interrupted before he had the opportunity to use it.  
"Next lesson we will be testing the potions you made today. Homework is to write a critical   
analysis of the potion. You may go."  
The class streamed out of the door as quickly as they could escape.  
"That Crabbe is such a bastard," complained Ron.   
"Well Parkinson isn't exactly a kitten," Hermione added. They both looked expectantly at   
Harry who was clearly engrossed in his own thoughts.  
He snapped out of his gaze and looked at his friends. "Well, Malfoy's a twat; no big news   
there. Goes without saying."   
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
After classes, Harry, Ron and Hermione returned to the Gryffindor Tower to change. Harry   
carefully picked out a green long sleeved t-shirt and some black, flared jeans from his new wardrobe   
whilst Ron threw on the same clothes he had been wearing all weekend.   
"Nice threads," Ron complimented vaguely as they changed. He knew that Harry's clothes   
were new but, having less fashion sense than Harry used to, he didn't appreciate the care that had gone   
into choosing them. Hermione was waiting patiently outside the room and gasped upon seeing Harry.  
"Hey Herm, wanna go visit Hagrid?" Ron asked. She didn't respond. "Hello?" He waved his   
hand in front of her eyes but her gaze remained fixated on Harry.  
Harry approached her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Anyone at home?" he asked. She   
shivered with his touch but her mouth closed with a snap.  
"Huh?" Hermione shook her head and coughed slightly. "Fine, I'm fine. Did you buy the   
clothes yesterday too?" she asked Harry.  
"Yeah, I did. So, what about Hagrid then?"  
"Oh, he told me yesterday when I was helping him with the unicorns but I forgot to tell you.   
He's going out with Madame Maxime tonight so he said not to bother going down to see him," she   
informed her friends. "I was hoping you could give me another chess lesson Ron. I think I'm getting   
better."  
"Sure." Ron was always happy to have a game of chess. "My set's already in the common   
room."  
On entering the common room it was as if the sound had been muted. All talk stopped   
abruptly mid-sentence and heads turned towards the door. Harry stopped in his tracks preparing to flee   
the room if the situation demanded such an action, and, feeling immensely self-conscious, he stared   
defiantly back at his fellow Gryffindors.  
"What?" demanded Harry. There were gasps from various students and coughs from others   
dotted throughout the room.  
"Come on Harry," Hermione demanded. She and Ron seized an arm each, and between them   
they managed to drag Harry to an empty sofa in the far corner.   
"What did I do?" He was abruptly reminded of that time in second year when everyone   
thought he was the Heir of Slytherin.   
"Well…if you don't know…I don't know what to say," stuttered Ron, turning pink behind his   
ears as he had a tendancy to do when put under pressure.  
Harry was bewildered and confused. "I don't understand…" he whimpered. He turned in his   
seat to inspect the room. Eyes all over the room flicked hastily from Harry back to their books in   
unsuccessful efforts to remain unnoticed. He fidgeted in his seat and looked back at his best friends, a   
frantic look in his eyes. "I…urm…" Harry made to stand up but Hermione yanked him back down by   
his hand.  
"Where are you going?" she asked.  
"Look. You two have your game of chess. There's somewhere I have to be." On that note,   
Harry got to his feet and fled the room, almost pulling the Fat Lady's portrait off its hinges.  
  
*~*~*~*~* 


	12. Chapter 12

*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry ran through the corridors of Hogwarts as fast as he could as if his tail was alight and   
burst through the huge front doors onto the castle grounds. He didn't stop running until he reached the   
Lake where he started pacing up and down, thoughts running through his mind at a rate of knots. This   
was another time when he could have made use of a Pensieve. He was considering everything that had   
happened since he woke that morning, and was so busy considering what Hermione had told him that   
he failed to notice the rain pelting down from the sky like bullets.  
"Hey," he heard a voice ask tentatively. Two gloved hands gripped his shoulders firmly,   
forcing him to cease his pacing. "Harry, what's the matter?"  
Harry merely sniffed in response.  
The other person removed their gloves and cupped Harry's chin in their hands, forcing him to   
look up and into his companion's eyes. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and buried his   
face deep into Draco's shoulder.  
"What's the matter?" Draco repeated patiently.  
Harry mumbled something incoherent into the Slytherin's bulky cloak. Draco awkwardly   
rubbed Harry's back with one hand and shivered slightly in the cold evening air. Thankfully it was so   
wet and cold that nobody was out taking a walk, even though it was ages before curfew.  
"My God, Harry, you're soaking wet. What are you doing out here?" He was not wearing a   
cloak or even a jacket – only the shirt and trousers he had changed into earlier on. Harry allowed   
Draco to lead him into the castle and neglected to register where he was being taken until Draco   
muttered 'aftershave' under his breath and closed the door of the Prefects' bathroom behind him,   
locking it securely with a number of complex spells. Mercifully they had not met anyone on the way,   
and consequently their secret was still safe.  
"OK Harry. What happened?"  
Harry was shivering uncontrollably and the water from his hair was running down his face.   
His shirt had gone slightly see-through and was stuck to his torso. He sat on the ground with a thud   
and began searching his pockets.   
"I left my wand behind," said Harry dejectedly.  
"Here." Draco sat opposite Harry and pointed his own wand at him. "Reseco." Harry's   
clothes were immediately dry once more and his hair had returned to its usual messy state. Draco   
pointed the wand at himself and repeated the charm, resulting in the two of them being as dry as a   
bone.   
"How did you find me?" Harry asked.  
"I could just tell there was something wrong so I went to look for you. You interrupted an   
amusing bitch fight between Pansy and Millicent so I hope you have a good excuse."  
Harry folded his arms defiantly and stared into Draco's concerned eyes. "Everyone hates   
me," he pouted. Draco frowned doubtfully. "No, I mean it. Everybody in Gryffindor hates me.   
Probably the rest of the school too."  
"I don't," Draco whispered anxiously. "Why would anybody hate you?"  
"I don't know," Harry said dolefully. "Maybe they decided that I'm no longer just the Heir of   
Slytherin but I'm the Heir of Voldemort too."  
"Tell me exactly what happened."  
"I went into the Common Room with Hermione and Ron after I got changed and everyone   
stopped what they were doing and just stared. We sat down and everyone just carried on staring at me.   
So I asked Ron and Herm what they were all looking at and they wouldn't tell me. So that means it   
must be bad because they normally tell me stuff when I ask and so I don't know what I did and…"  
"Shh. Harry, you're waffling." Draco could feel all the emotions Harry was going through   
and was worried about him. "Are you sure you're not imagining it?"  
"Sure I'm sure," Harry said miserably. The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes,   
Harry going through everything that he could have done wrong and Draco wondering how on earth he   
could make Harry feel better. "Hey, Draco, why don't I show you?"  
"What do you mean show me?"  
"Well, you could come into Gryffindor tower and see what you make of it all. I can fetch my   
Invisibility Cloak so that no one sees you. I mean, that is, if you want to."  
"OK," Draco agreed. He was happy to do anything that might cheer up his boyfriend.  
"Right. You stay here, I'll be right back."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Five minutes later, Harry appeared back at the Prefects bathroom panting and shaking like a   
leaf. He fell into Draco's arms and gradually calmed down enough to speak.   
"They did it again," he whimpered.  
"They did what?"  
"Everyone went quiet and just stared." Harry handed the cloak concealed beneath the jacket   
he had pulled on for that particular purpose to Draco. "Shall we go then?" He was desperate to get it   
over with and just wanted to hide in his bed forever.  
"OK." Draco wrapped the Invisibility Cloak firmly around his body and looked into one of   
the full-length mirrors fixed to the wall. "Cool, I've never been invisible before," he commented.   
"Lets go."  
Quickly, Harry led the way through the school passages, the Invisibility Cloak proving to be a   
useful precaution as he passed a number of teachers and students on the way.  
"Are you still there?" Harry whispered, pausing around the corner from the portrait hole to   
check.  
"Yes," the air Harry was staring at replied.  
"OK, here goes." Harry marched around the corner, heading for the portrait hole. The Fat   
Lady did a double take on noticing Harry and peered at him silently. "Firebolt," he sighed.   
Reluctantly, the picture swung open and Harry gestured for Draco to enter the Common Room before   
him. Harry followed him through and closed the portrait hole behind him. Practically the whole house   
was still sat where they had been before, and everyone turned, silently watching Harry's every move.   
'Stay here a minute,' Harry thought at Draco. He approached Ron and Hermione who were   
still playing chess in the corner of the room.  
"Hey, guys? I'm going to bed, OK?"  
"Sure Harry. See you in the morning," Hermione said absently. It was her move and Ron had   
her King in check.   
"Night Harry," Ron added.   
Harry walked hastily back over to where he knew Draco was waiting and led the way out of   
the room. On entering the 6th year dormitory, Harry sat quietly on the edge of his bed and put his head   
in his hands. Draco pulled off the Invisibility Cloak and threw himself onto the bed, almost knocking   
Harry to the floor. He hauled Harry onto the bed and drew the curtains around the two of them.   
"Cerado." Draco flicked his wand lazily at the drapes. "Sordo Callarsum." He noticed   
Harry's confused look. "Cerado fixes the curtains shut so they can only open from the inside. Sordo   
Callarsum forms a kind of bubble so that no one outside this bed can hear us but we can still hear   
them."  
"Right." Harry collapsed onto his back and groaned. Draco giggled lightly and shook his   
head.  
"It's not funny Draco," Harry said insisted. "Everyone hates me." At this, Draco's refined   
giggles ceased to exist, and instead he burst into peals of laughter, holding onto his stomach, eyes   
leaking tears of mirth.   
"Nobody hates you, Harry," Draco managed to say in between the gulps of air he was taking   
in.  
"So why do they stare at me like that? It's exactly like when I lost all those points in First   
Year and everyone refused to speak to me for weeks."  
"They don't hate you, doofus, they fancy you."  
Harry's eyes widened in disbelief. "Oh, ha ha. That's not funny."  
"It's true. Why do you think their behaviour only started today? It's because you only wore   
your contacts today. And that outfit was by far the best we chose. You look gorgeous! Who wouldn't   
fancy you?!"  
"I don't believe you," insisted Harry.  
"Fine, believe what you will but it's the truth. The girls all want you and the boys want to be   
you," Draco grinned. "Actually, I think some of the boys wanted you as well as the girls – that   
Finnegan…"  
"Seamus."  
"That Seamus then. He was checking you out like he'd never set eyes on you before."  
"Seamus isn't gay."  
"Did he tell you that?" Draco asked beaming.  
"No, but he didn't tell me otherwise either."  
"What, and you have been completely honest with your dorm mates in regards to your   
sexuality then have you, because I know I haven't." Harry didn't say anything. He was still in shock   
and was reluctant to believe what Draco was telling him, although it did explain a lot. "Exactly,"   
Draco clarified.  
"What changed?" asked Harry.  
Draco sighed over-dramatically. "You got contacts. You got new clothes. You grew up over   
the holidays. Put them all together and what do you get? And, most importantly, you are gorgeous   
through and through Harry. Just believe me, please? Everyone fancies the pants off you - literally."  
"Including you?" Harry teased, cheering up with his boyfriend's well-chosen words.  
"Including me."  
"In that case, I'm all yours." Harry leant forwards on his knees and Draco mirrored his action,   
lips meeting firmly. Harry pressed his body against Draco's and wrapped his arms around the boy's   
slim waist. Still frantically kissing Harry, Draco moved his hands slowly down Harry's back. Harry   
slid his own hands to the front of Draco's waist and slowly, teasingly unfastened his trousers. In one   
quick movement, Draco pulled Harry's top over his head and Harry unbuttoned Draco's shirt, sliding it   
off his pale shoulders. In no time at all, two pairs shoes followed by two pairs of trousers joined the   
pile of clothing near the foot of the bed. Just as Draco was trailing soft kisses over Harry's collarbone,   
there was the distinct sound of footsteps outside the room.   
"Are you sure no one can hear us?" asked Harry.  
"Mmm hmm," Draco replied, lifting his head from Harry's toned torso to look into his eyes.   
"But they might be able to hear the bed creak." The two paused in the position they had accomplished   
- Harry lay on his back with Draco straddling his body – and waited as the door opened quietly.  
"Looks like Harry's asleep," someone commented. It sounded as if Seamus was being his   
ever-observant self.   
"Well shut up then," Harry heard Dean grumble. "Neville, why are you wearing my socks?!"  
"Shhhhh," Ron commanded. It sounded like the whole dorm had come to bed.  
Draco took hold of Harry's wrist and turned it so that he could see the watch that was still   
fastened there. "Whoa! Harry, you'll never guess what time it is."  
"Oh, really?" Harry kissed Draco boldly and tickled the tip of his boyfriend's tongue with his   
own. "It's ten minutes past midnight," he announced triumphantly.  
"How…oh, right. You cheater."  
"Sore loser."  
"Cheat."  
"Sore…" Draco interrupted Harry's insult by reattaching his mouth to Harry's.   
'…loser,' Harry finished in his head.  
'Shut up and kiss me.' To this request, Harry was happy to oblige. Deeply engrossed in each   
other's mouths, Harry and Draco didn't fall asleep until long after the voices from outside their bed had   
been replaced by soft snores.  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
A/N: Just to clear this up, mainly for all of you with particularly dirty minds, Harry and Draco   
didn't have sex or anything. They just made out for a while. Their underwear remained on their   
bodies, so nothing like that has happened yet. They've only been on one date for pete's sake. 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N#1: Q: How do you get four gay men on one stool?   
A: Turn it upside down!  
  
A/N#2: If you want me to send you an email whenever I update, leave your email. If you ask, I will   
add your address to the list.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry woke next morning at his usual time despite the late night. The two bodies were draped   
haphazardly over one another and Harry's head was resting on Draco's pale, bare chest. He removed   
his arm from around Draco's waist and carefully brushed a lock of blonde hair off the other boy's   
forehead. Draco's mouth subconsciously formed a small smile and his body shifted slightly. Harry lay   
quietly and watched the blonde sleep quietly. He looked so relaxed and peaceful that Harry was   
reluctant to awake him.  
"Draco?" Harry whispered into his ear. He left a trail of kisses across his boyfriend's cheek   
and gently kissed Draco's unresponsive lips. After a few seconds, Draco's lips complied by opening   
slightly to allow Harry's tongue passage into his mouth and he gently kissed Harry back, wrapping his   
arms tenderly around Harry's neck. A surprised gasp escaped Harry but was quickly replaced by a soft   
moan.  
"I could get used to waking like this," Draco murmured. A ringing interrupted their early   
morning make out session and Harry groaned slightly as he pulled away.   
"It must be seven thirty," he sighed.  
"I should go," Draco said grudgingly. "I need to get back to my dorm and shower." He gave   
Harry the once over and his gaze paused briefly as it passed over Harry's skin-tight boxers. "And you   
need to clean your teeth. You have morning breath."  
"Hey!" Harry slapped Draco playfully on the arm. He crawled over to the other end of the   
bed and threw the pile of clothes to Draco. Draco picked out his garments and pulled them on..   
"You'll have to put on the cloak again."  
"Sure." Draco picked it out of the bundle and shook it out. "Finite Incantatem." He flicked   
his wand at the curtains, removing the charms he had applied the night before. Harry reached out to   
find his dressing gown, undrew the drapes, grabbed his towel from the chair where he had left it and   
picked up his toothbrush from the bedside table. Neville was emptying his trunk onto his unmade bed   
in search of his misplaced tie and the other boys were squinting in the bright morning light, trying to   
bring themselves to get out of bed.  
'You there Draco?' Harry thought at him.  
'I'm ready,' he replied. Harry opened the door and held it open for the invisible Draco,   
closing it behind them. 'See you later Harry,' Draco thought, and Harry heard his soft footsteps retreat   
down the corridor into the empty common room. Harry spun on his heel and, a huge grin adorning his   
face, headed for the showers.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Half an hour later, Harry bounded into the common room where Hermione and Ron were   
waiting for him, humming 'If You're Happy and You Know It Clap Your Hands' to himself. He gave   
Hermione a huge hug, almost crushing a rib or too, and repeated the action to Ron.   
"Harry…you're…ow…" Ron choked out. Harry released him and grinned, and Ron simply   
coughed and gave him an immensely confused and startled look.   
"Good morning!" sang Harry. "Man, I'm hungry. Shall we go to breakfast?" He looked   
from Ron's shocked face to Hermione's equally stunned expression. "What?" he asked.  
"What happened to you?" Hermione asked. "You look tired but…you…"  
"But I what?"  
"What she's trying to say is that yesterday you went to bed all upset – heaven knows why 'cos   
I wouldn't have been – and now you're all cheerful again."  
"Oh. Well, lets just say I had a good night's…erm, sleep." In the corridor outside the Great   
Hall a group of Ravenclaw girls stopped in their tracks and stared at Harry in much the same manner as   
the Gryffindors had the night before.   
"Hiya!" he called over to them cheerfully, and waved whole-heartedly. Each one of them was   
gob-smacked at his response, but Harry just beamed. "What?" he asked Ron who was staring at him as   
if he had gone completely round the twist.  
On entering the Great Hall, all heads turned towards the door. A couple of people dropped   
their water goblets spilling pumpkin juice over the tables and there was a loud clang of metal-on-metal   
as numerous students lost control of their cutlery. All mouths were gaping open, all eyes were tuned   
on Harry and all minds were thinking the same thing. Harry smiled and shook his head, a faint giggle   
playing on his lips. "This is just too weird," he chuckled quietly to Ron and Hermione. They both   
rolled their eyes in synchronised response and followed Harry over to the centre of the Gryffindor   
table. Harry waved at a couple of people who practically fainted in response and sat down at the   
Gryffindor table directly facing Draco. He glanced over at the Slytherin table and Draco caught his   
eye, big silver orbs glittering in amusement.  
"I see you got over the 'everyone hates me' stage," observed Hermione.  
"Yup," confirmed Harry cheerfully. "Someone eventually helped me see reason last night.   
They also told me something rather amusing about a certain classmate of ours," he added.  
"What?" asked Ron. He was always dying to hear any gossip he could get his hands on.  
"Ah, now that would be telling," teased Harry. "No, seriously though, I can't tell you.   
"Why not?"  
"I just can't. So, how's that extra credit for Flitwick coming on?" He quickly flicked his gaze   
around the hall and noticed that everyone had returned to their breakfasts. He subtly looked further   
down the Gryffindor table and caught Seamus staring at him.   
'Look at Seamus,' Harry thought at Draco.  
'Well, what did I tell you?'  
Harry thought back to the previous night's activities and pushed the memory towards Draco.  
'I was thinking the same thing,' he replied.  
Harry yawned hugely and stretched. "Tired Harry?" joked Hermione.  
"Just a little," he replied.  
"How can you be tired?" asked Ron, bemused. "You went to bed at nine o'clock."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
The rest of the day passed extremely slowly. Harry attended all his classes – Divination,   
Transfiguration, Charms and Medical Magic – but unfortunately not one of them contained a certain   
blonde distraction. Harry found himself curiously longing for a History of Magic lesson, despite how   
dull they always proved to be, because this year they shared the lesson with the Slytherins. On top of   
the dreadfully long day, Harry received masses of homework from each lesson and traipsed up to   
Gryffindor tower after classes to get stuck in. He changed out of his school uniform and carried a huge   
pile of books and parchment down to the common room, Draco the snake wrapped around his neck.   
On entering, the whole room went quiet again but he just tutted and rolled his eyes, retreating to the far   
corner of the room once more. He could see that this routine would get stale rather quickly. Ron and   
Hermione joined him shortly and dropped their own textbooks onto the table he was working at.   
"I can't believe they expect this all to be handed in tomorrow," Ron complained. Harry   
looked up from the introduction of his Charms essay and smiled faintly at Ron.  
"I know what you mean," he agreed. "I haven't finished the Potions write up that Snape set   
last week yet either." Harry bent back over his parchment and had just put his quill to the page when   
he was interrupted by a large silver-grey owl landing on his arm. He untied the note from the owl's   
ankle and it flew straight back through the open window and into the night sky.  
"Is it from Padfoot?" Hermione asked.  
Harry opened the letter and glanced at the script. "No, it's not," he replied, reading the   
message to himself.  
Harry,  
I have so much homework due tomorrow; I don't think I'll be able  
to see you tonight. Can we can see each other tomorrow  
night? Yours, D.  
Harry smiled and folded the letter carefully, tucking it into his trouser pocket. He had been   
wondering how to tell Draco the same thing but couldn't bring himself to just think it to him. It   
seemed, though, that great minds really did think alike.  
"Who's it from then?" asked Ron curiously, grateful for the distraction.  
"Oh, no one," Harry lied unconvincingly. Ron and Hermione exchanged looks, which Harry   
chose to ignore. Instead, he just grinned sweetly and continued with his homework.  
"I knew you liked him," snake-Draco hissed in his ear.  
"Yes, so you keep reminding me."  
"Told you that you were gay."  
"I know."  
"You didn't believe me though did you?"  
"I was in denial," Harry insisted. "How did you know that anyway?"  
"Ah, I'm just amazing." The similarities between Harry's two Dracos were uncanny.   
"Harry, stop it," Ron interrupted. "You don't know how creepy that is. Listening to you   
argue with a snake is just too weird for words."  
"Sorry." Harry ignored the hissing and after a few minutes of one-sided arguing, Draco gave   
up trying and finally shut up.  
"Thank the Lord," mumbled Ron under his breath.  
  
Harry trudged up to his dorm at eleven that night, his eyelids drooping heavily. Two late   
nights in a row was clearly taking their toll on him. He tugged off his clothes and summoned just   
enough energy to fold them carefully before collapsing onto his bed. Harry was fast asleep as soon as   
his head hit the pillow.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning, Harry awoke later than usual but full of beans once again. He practically   
skipped down to breakfast with Ron and Hermione, and took his seat at the house table, ignoring the   
stares he was attracting. Unfortunately Draco seemed to have finished breakfast, as he was absent from   
the Slytherin table. Harry helped himself to a bacon sandwich and wolfed it down as if he had not   
eaten in weeks.   
"You'll get indigestion," warned the ever-protective Hermione. Harry just grinned innocently   
at her and poured himself a fresh goblet of pumpkin juice.   
"Why are you so happy?" asked Ron. "Do you know what lesson we have in ten minutes?"   
He scowled at the thought.   
Harry forced his features into a similar expression; if truth were told he was looking forward   
to the lesson. It was almost sixteen hours since he had last set eyes on his boyfriend and he was   
beginning to suffer withdrawal symptoms.   
"Oh, mail's here," announced Ron. Pig flew into the his owner's palm bearing a copy of the   
Daily Prophet, and an anonymous owl swept gracefully overhead dropping an envelope onto Harry's   
lap. Harry picked it up and extracted the parchment letter from inside.  
"What is it this time?" asked Hermione. "Or is it a secret?"  
"No, it's not a secret." Harry shrugged and handed the letter to Hermione.  
"Dear Harry. Please come to my office at 1 o'clock this afternoon. Sincerely, Professor   
Dumbledore," she read aloud. "Oh."  
"What do you think he wants?" Ron wondered aloud.  
"Haven't a clue," shrugged Harry vaguely. Truthfully, he was pretty certain what   
Dumbledore wanted to talk to him about but he wasn't about to admit that to Ron just yet – he was still   
getting used to the idea himself. "Shall we go to class?" he suggested. "We should get seats at the   
back so Binns can't see us sleeping." 


	14. Chapter 14

Harry Potter and the Love of the Dragon – Chapter 14  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the empty History of Magic classroom and took their seats   
at the back of the room. Harry placed himself right in the centre of the row and laid out his parchment   
and books in an arrangement that would give the impression that he was working. Hermione took out   
her supplies and unrolled a fresh roll of parchment ready to take notes, whilst Ron left his bag beneath   
the table untouched. After a couple of minutes of Quidditch discussion the rest of the class began   
piling through the doors in dribs and drabs. The back rows were quickly filled and by the time Draco   
appeared, the only seats left were in the front row. Ron was preoccupied with gazing at Lavender's   
profile as she chatted animatedly to Pavarti and Hermione had her nose buried in a new History book.   
Draco noticed Harry's choice of seating immediately and scowled at the dark haired boy in mock   
irritation. Harry smiled smugly but neither boy's expression was mirrored in his eyes.   
  
'Bastard,' thought Draco to Harry. 'I knew I should have got here earlier.' He carefully   
chose a seat at the edge of the front row, knowing full well that Harry could see him clearly from his   
own position in the classroom, and proceeded to arrange his books and parchment in a similar array to   
his boyfriend.  
  
"Hush down now class," ordered Professor Binns after drifting through the blackboard into   
the classroom. Every student obediently turned to face the front of the room and all conversations   
ceased. "Today we'll be studying the invasion of Afghanisation and its effect on European wizards."   
Binns turned towards the board and flicked his transparent wand at the chalk. He launched   
immediately into his infamous monotonous drone and whilst the chalk wrote the lesson's title on the   
board, the entire class zoned out into their own little worlds. Ron casually leant back into his chair and   
his gaze returned to Lavender's back, a faint, blissful smile appearing on his face. Hermione was   
quietly reading the most recent copy of Witches' Weekly and thoughtfully sucking a pink sugar quill.   
Harry rested his chin on his right hand and, deducing that no one was likely to notice, he allowed his   
gaze to wander lazily over to the corner of the classroom. Draco had rolled up his shirtsleeves and was   
relaxing in his seat, arms folded behind his head. Harry could clearly see a seductive smirk covering   
his boyfriend's profile and it was blatantly obvious that Draco was well aware of the direction of   
Harry's gaze. The blonde appeared to be innocently enraptured by the lecture taking place at the front   
of the room, but the raven-haired boy at the back of the class could easily detect his ulterior motives.   
Draco stretched hugely, back arched and arms thrown spectacularly into the air.  
  
'Enjoying the show?' Harry could hear the laughter evident in Draco's thoughts. He blushed   
slightly and peeled his gaze away from the other boy's toned forearms and, feigning ignorance and   
innocence, glanced around the room at his other classmates. His gaze fixed on Parvati, who was   
checking out Draco with an open mouth and a dreamy look in her eyes.  
  
'Why don't you ask Parvati?' Draco's body visibly tensed and he turned immediately in his   
seat, instantly locating the Gryffindor girl and fixing onto his face the traditional Malfoy smirk that   
Harry had grown to…well, hate. Parvati recoiled and hastily returned her gaze to the front of the   
classroom. Harry smiled to himself.   
  
'She's no match for you.'  
  
Harry felt his face go warm and was sure that he was turning pink. He basked in the beautiful   
view of his boyfriend for a while longer and a clear memory of the two of them in Harry's bed a couple   
of nights ago appeared unexpectedly in his mind.  
  
'Stop thinking dirty thoughts,' Harry teased Draco. 'I know that was you.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Well it wasn't my memory.'  
  
'How do you know?' Draco smirked.  
  
'You're blond for a start, so that just leaves one person.'  
  
'You kissed SEAMUS??'  
  
'Ha ha Draco.'  
  
'Well I've missed you, I can't help it…' Harry could hear the pout in Draco's tone.  
  
'How about a midnight rendezvous then?' Harry suggested. 'Tonight, my bed, midnight? The   
new password's Frodo Baggins.'  
  
'I'll be there.'  
  
Harry allowed himself a satisfied grin before he picked up his quill ready to copy down the   
homework assignment.  
  
"I want a summery of this lesson completed by Monday." Professor Binns was finally   
wrapping up the lesson. Harry hastily scribbled the task on his sheet of parchment – void of any notes   
– and packed his belongings away. The rest of the class followed suit and five minutes later Binns had   
dismissed the students.  
  
'See you tonight Draco,' Harry thought at his boyfriend's retreating back.   
  
'I can't wait,' he replied.  
  
"Woo hoo!!!!!!!!!!" rejoiced Ron, jumping for joy. "No more Slytherins for the rest of the   
day!"  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
At eleven thirty that night, Harry was sat cross-legged on his bed in the boys' dorm. He had   
already proceeded to establish the bubble of silence and was quietly absorbed in the book Hermione   
had given him for his birthday. Harry could hear the soft snores from the other boys in the dorm   
proving that he was the only one still awake. One of the curtains surrounding his bed was tucked back   
in wait for Draco's arrival, and Draco the snake was nibbling elegantly on a sugar mouse on his   
owner's pillow.  
  
"Frodo Baggins?" whispered a voice. The foot of the bed dipped slightly with the weight of   
an invisible mass. Harry jumped slightly at the sound of the voice and hastily closed the remaining   
drapes around the bed, muttering the second charm under his breath.   
  
Draco leant forwards, the invisibility cloak slipping from his grasp and falling into a silky   
pool behind him, and planted a gentle kiss on Harry's hungry lips.  
  
"Frodo Baggins?" Draco repeated, pulling off his shoes. "What's that, a muggle bag packing   
agency or something?"  
  
Harry chuckled lightly at his Slytherin's innocent ignorance. "There's a muggle book called   
Lord of the Rings. Frodo Baggins is the ring bearer."  
  
"Who chose that as a password?"  
  
"Hermione of course." Harry snapped the novel shut and placed it in Draco's hands. "You   
should read it." Draco looked decidedly sceptical. "It's a good book. I finished it in year six."  
  
"Sure. A muggle book." Draco looked at the front cover and frowned.  
  
"It's about an evil wizard," Harry elaborated.   
  
Draco placed the book on top of the cloak behind him and added his silk pyjama shirt to the   
pile. Harry followed suit and grabbed the blond around the waist. Another pair of hands moved to   
Harry's own waist and, unsure of whom had been the instigator, their lips locked together and as one   
the boys sank to the bed, bodies pressed as closely together as was physically possible. Harry heard a   
slight moan pass between them, but had no idea which mouth had released the sound. Hands slowly   
caressed his back and he settled his own in the other boy's freshly washed, un-gelled but still slightly   
damp hair. An increasingly large bulge was pressed against Harry's pelvis mirroring Harry's own   
arousal pressing into Draco's hip.  
  
"Excuse me," an aggravated voice snapped. "Someone is trying to get some sleep here."   
Draco and Harry sprung apart, eyes wide open in shock and erections still filling out their already skin-  
tight underwear. Harry hit his head on the headboard and Draco's arse collided with one of the   
bedposts. They quickly inspected the curtains surrounding the bed; each one was still securely drawn.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Harry whispered.  
  
"I thought you used the charms."  
  
"I did." Harry poked his head out through the drapes. "Everyone's still asleep."  
  
"So who said that?"  
  
"Hello??? Harry???? I'm down here you dumbass." Harry frowned briefly before a look of   
realisation replaced the confused one already adorning his face.  
  
"What?" demanded Draco, hands placed firmly on his hips, legs crossed beneath him, but a   
lump – smaller but still present – remained pressing defiantly on the front of his tight boxer-briefs.  
  
Harry smiled slightly and lifted something from his pillow. "I present this before the group."   
He held the snake out in front of him, displaying it to his boyfriend. "Draco, meet Draco."  
  
"Draco?" the Slytherin blushed.   
  
"Don't get too smug," Harry clarified quickly, redeeming his pride as best as he could. "He   
named himself."  
  
"He named…he…oh! I remember. You had the snake on the Express."  
  
"Right. That was when I…" Harry stopped talking abruptly and lowered his eyes to his lap.  
  
"When you what?"  
  
A small pink patch was appearing on each of Harry's cheeks. "Nothing," he mumbled.  
  
"That was when he noticed how cute you were," hissed a voice.   
  
Draco's eyes widened. He looked like a fish pulled out of water. "You think I'm cute?"   
Draco smiled coyly and tilted his head curiously to one side.  
  
"You understood that?" Harry marvelled, shocked.  
  
"I…hmm, that's right." Draco frowned in deep thought. "I'm not a Parselmouth," he   
whispered in awe.  
  
"Sounds like you are now." Harry grasped Draco's hand and squeezed it tightly. "Can you   
understand this?" Harry looked at snake-Draco and hissed something.  
  
"You said 'Dudley is a prat'." Draco grinned, brimming with excitement.  
  
"This is cool!"  
  
"You try."  
  
Draco looked down at the snake and a hissing sound escaped his lips. "Do you think this is   
because of the link?" he asked.  
  
"Probably," answered Harry. He was unable to tell if he was speaking English or   
Parseltongue.   
  
"We'll have to ask Dumbledore tomorrow in his office," rationalised Draco.  
  
"Where were we anyway?" Harry asked, pointedly. "Before we were so rudely interrupted."  
  
"I think we were about…" Draco reattached his mouth to Harry's and they returned to the   
previous position they had accomplished. Hung up in their own activities, neither Harry nor Draco   
noticed Draco-the-snake slip silently beneath the drapes and into the dorm room.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
A/N: Afghanisation isn't a typo, I promise!! The other day my dumbass History teacher was writing   
stuff on the board about what we had to do that lesson. We're doing the Superpowers during the Cold   
War and we had to write about the invasion of Afghanistan only she wrote 'the invasion of   
Afghanisation'. Also, she wrote 'the Treaty of Helenski' instead of 'the Treaty of Helsinki'. 


End file.
